The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved
by Raekitty13
Summary: The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved Not Only the Wizarding World but the Muggle One as Well is a story about Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione a couple of years after Harry has gotten rid of Voldemort for good... at least that's what they think! My 1st ff.
1. Voldemort's Return

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13 

Declaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

A/N: I haven't read the 7th Harry Potter Book… so far nobody has. This story is meant to take place a couple of years after the 7th Harry Potter Book assuming that Harry defeated Lord Voldemort but he was left with yet again another loop hole and was able to come back. I am also assuming that none of the characters I'm using in my Fan Fic have died, disappeared, been harmed in such a way they couldn't do the things I have them do… etc. I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1- Voldemort's Return

"Harry? Harry why do I have to leave? Please don't send me away!" Ginny was begging Harry not to send her away.

"Ginny, you know I have to. Please don't look at me that way," Harry's voice was soft and full of emotion. He didn't want to send her away, but he had to. He had to make sure she'd be safe. "You know it's the only way to keep you safe."

"Harry, please! I could help you! Don't send me away! What if Voldemort finds me and you're not there to protect me?" Ginny had been clutching onto Harry's clothes, but now she was being pulled back by some invisible source.

The scene changed. It was black. There was no sound save for a small far off hiss. Harry didn't think anything of it… until the hissing grew louder. The noise began to make his scare tingle. The tingle began to cause more pain, as the thing making the noise grew closer.

Soon Harry couldn't even tell the noise had started out as a hiss. His scare was burning so bad that he became disoriented. He hadn't even noticed that the sound that was causing his pain had changed from the sound of a snake to the evil sound of Lord Voldemort laughing.

Harry sat up in bed. The only sounds that came to his ears were his own screaming and a baby's cry. He was covered in sweat and felt like vomiting. Nothing like this had happened to him since he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had mastered occlumency so it wasn't that Voldemort was reading his mind. Yet he'd been having strange dreams the same as this one night after night.

"Harry, mate, could you keep your screaming down? You woke up the baby again." Harry's best friend Ron asked groggily.

Ron's question didn't even phase Harry. He simply stopped screaming and turned his head to look over the side of his bed and threw up all over the floor.

"Ronald! That's no way to treat Harry! You know he's had it bad for a long time!" Hermione scolded, cradling the crying baby.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's not my fault that I haven't gotten any sleep in the past three months! It wasn't my idea to send Ginny to live with Lupin and Tonks!" Ron shouted.

"You haven't slept for three months! I haven't seen you lift a finger once to take care of our daughter during the night!" Hermione screeched. "And it wasn't Harry's fault! He thought sending Ginny away would protect her! Unlike you who came up with the brilliant idea of living with your rich brothers!"

"There's nothing wrong with Ron living with his rich," George started.

"Not to mention good looking," Fred added.

"Older brothers." The Weasley Twins finished together.

"It's nice to see even though you two are married," Fred started.

"You still fight as much as when you two were in your fourth year." George finished.

"You OK, Harry?" Fred asked. The twins had been standing in the doorway but as soon he noticed how pail Harry looked he walked into the room Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their baby, Beth had been sharing.

The three friends were living with Fred and George above their Joke Shop. Ron and Hermione were married last year and blessed with a baby girl three months ago. Fred and George had a point; the couple fought as much now as they did in their youth.

Harry had come to live with his four best friends last year. He had planned to live in the House of Black with Ginny as his wife after he had defeated Voldemort once and for all. But just last year there were reports of Death Eater attacks and the sighting of the Dark Mark was becoming more frequent.

Harry knew Voldemort must have found the loophole in which he could return once more. And now he was planning a second revenge. This time he wouldn't let Harry get away. Harry's only weak spot was the Weasley family. He managed to send Ginny to live with people he knew were capable of protecting her, Tonks and Lupin. (They had gotten married a couple of years ago but Harry and the rest of the gang still called her Tonks and she didn't seem to mind. "Better than my first name!" She'd always say.) But the rest of the Weasley's weren't about to be bossed around by The Boy Who Lived.

Ron and Hermione weren't going anywhere. They had told him that at the end of their sixth year and Hogwarts and Harry knew they meant it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told Harry they could take care of themselves but in the end had gone to live with Ginny and the Lupin family. Well Charlie, Bill and Percy were independent and wouldn't heed Harry's warning either. And then of course, Fred and George had offered his little brother, wife, child and best friend a home.

"Harry, mate. What was your dream about this time?" George asked.

"I keep having the same dream." Harry said. " I keep reliving the moment I told Ginny that she had to live with someone else. The day I had to tell her, again, that we couldn't be together."

The room was silent for a while. Then Ron tried to cheer Harry up. "It's only guilt, Harry. You miss her and all."

Harry just shook his head. "But it's not. The dream suddenly changes and I'm left in the dark. There's this hissing noise, real quiet at first. But as the noise gets louder my scare starts to burn. By the end of the dream I can hear Voldemort laughing and my scare hurts so bad it fells like my heads going to blow off or something."

"Bloody Hell," Ron said. "I believed you when you said he was planning to come back. But it sounds like he's already back."

"Yeah." Harry said weakly. "What are we going, what are we going to do if…"

George noticed that Harry was having trouble finishing his sentence, "If he finds Ginny and harms her?"

"Yeah." This time Harry's voice was so weak his friends in the room could barely hear him.

"Harry, you know Lupin and Tonks will take care of Ginny." Hermione said calmly. Beth had stopped crying and was asleep once again. "Lupin knows how to protect against the dark like nobody else and Tonks is an Auror."

"Yeah." Ron added. Walking over to where Hermione was standing next to the crib. He took his daughter from his wife and cradled in his arms, a loving look in his eyes. He looked back up to add, "I heard Mad Eye was heading out that way for a while."

"I still don't want to believe the Ministry is half and half, you know?" George asked.

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me. I don't see why we can't just get rid of all of the corrupted members!"

"Then what would they have left?" Hermione asked. "Good Heaven's, Harry it's two in the morning. Couldn't we try to get some sleep, please? I know you're worried but we'll be able to think better when we're away and not half asleep!"

Fred and George nodded. "We'll be of more help to you in the morning, Harry. Plus we're opening early tomorrow."

The twins left the room as Ron placed Beth back in her crib. "You know, Hermione, I think she looks as beautiful as you when she sleeps."

In the dark Harry saw Hermione and Ron holding each other. He knew it must be hard for them to raise Beth while worrying about Voldemort, Ginny and Harry himself. These were the last thoughts that left impressions in Harry's mind as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	2. April Fools!

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13 

Declaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

A/N: You know what? You wouldn't think that writing a Fan Fic on your favorite book would be so hard (can you tell this is my first Fan Fic?)… Until you realize that you can't remember how to spell the spells or you can't seem to think of the right name for those magical instruments and gizmos! Ha! Writing this Fan Fic has required a lot of research! Lol. Thanks you guys for reading this far! Have fun and enjoy! By the way… I like reviews! **Chapter 2-April Fools!**

"Harry, come on. You need to get up!" Hermione was leaning over Harry her wand shining in his face.

"Come, Harry! Even I beat you up, Mate!" Ron was laughing but when Harry still didn't get up he started jabbing him. "Seriously, Harry. You don't get up and help Fred and George sell BIG time today and we'll be living on the streets!"

"I'm up!" Harry muttered.

"What was that Harry? I couldn't hear you, Mate. Might want to speak up!" Ron jabbed Harry really hard.

Harry responded by boxing Ron in the ear. "I said, I'm up you, moron!" He couldn't help laughing.

"Oww. You hit hard." Ron complained. "You know it's hard to believe we're twenty… we act,"

"Like you're still seventeen?" Hermione finished. She laughed.

Harry realized that even though Hermione had a lot on her plate, she still managed to have fun and be somewhat happy. "Hermione, why are you so happy? Shouldn't you be depressed or something? I mean you have a daughter to take care of, you're married to this dunce and we all work for Fred and George."

"Harry, are you hitting on Hermione?" Fred asked, standing in the doorway.

"No!" Harry said sounding alarmed.

"Good. Wouldn't want to have to tell Ginny that she'd have to come back to Diagon Alley for your funeral," George said.

"All because you were hitting on Ron's wife!" Fred said.

Ron shook his head and punched Harry's arm. "What would she do if we told her the only reason you sent her away was so you could hit on other people's wives?"

"You wouldn't!" Harry looked pail.

"April fools!" Fred said. "I'm sorry, mate."

"Yeah," George added. "That was kinda harsh."

"Let's shake and make up," Fred and George both held out their right hands at the same time.

Harry should have known better. It was Fred and George's favorite day of the year. Something had to be up… But no. Harry shook Fred's hand and Ron shook George's.

Harry felt the familiar tingle of when Dudley used to use those hand shockers. But there was also another feeling in his hand and it was unfamiliar. Looking down Harry noticed that his right hand was now smaller that his left hand.

Looking over at Ron's right hand without making a noise Harry noticed that Ron's hand was about two time too large and still growing. Harry quickly looked back down at his hand. It had stopped shrinking but it was really small.

"George, what the bloody hell did you do to my hand?" Ron asked. His arm could no longer support his hand and had fallen on the bed next to Harry.

"Don't worry. It's only a joke!" Fred said.

"And it fixes easy." George said. "Just give it a second."

"Don't worry! It's only a joke. It fixes easy. Just give it a second." Ron mimicked his older brothers perfectly. "I'll give you a second. A second to live maybe! If I could just lift my hand and whack you up side the head. Or maybe I should just take my foot and shove it up your…"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed. (Beth was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake her up just yet.) "Don't y-! Look! It's shrinking back to normal size!"

"We told you it'd return to normal." Fred and George said at the same time.

Harry watched in amazement as his hand grew back it's normal size. "Brilliant."

"I know, isn't it?" George asked.

"We call them Muggle Teasers." Fred said.

"Dad actually gave us the idea when he brought these things to our shop the other day," George said.

"Of course, we had to give it a bit of a magical spin. So we decided to make them either shrink or enlarge your hand." Fred beamed.

"You shouldn't have named them that!" Hermione squeaked. "You're only encouraging idiots to use them on Muggles and expose our world!"

"Relax, Hermione! We have warning on all boxes," Fred said.

"Plus we put a jinx on them that renders them magically useless in the presence of a Muggle." George added.

"You worry too much." Fred said.

"It's also a shame that you don't trust us! You should know by now that we wouldn't do anything to put our magic shop in danger!" George muttered.

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen if you'll just come down and eat when ever you're ready, then." Hermione sounded defeated. This was a project the Twins had worked on with out her. She enjoyed helping them come up with counter-curses.

Fred and George both followed Hermione out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Don't look so down! We just like to create some products on our own…" Fred and George's voices drifted off down the stairs with them.

"That was different." Harry said turning to Ron with a grin as Beth began to cry.

"Different?" Ron asked, walking towards Beth's crib. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Oh, come on! You know you were scared at first." Harry replied. His silly grin still on his face.

"Oh, yeah sure. But it's always like that with Fred and George's new inventions." Ron was holding onto Beth's little fingers. "Seeing as how I had to grow up with all of these projects. You know they never used to have any counter-curses. Thank god for Hermione, in so many ways.

"Look, Harry. I know it seems like we're always fighting, but Hermione and I love each other. In the past it was hard to cope with, but now we've grown so used to it that's it's just become part of our life style. You do realize Hermione is extremely hott when she's angry, right?"

Harry laughed. "Ron, your married and you have a daughter. I think you're allowed to say sexy."

"There you go again, hitting on my wife!" Ron said jokingly.

"You're lucky you're holding Beth!" Harry said playfully.

"I always am." Ron replied. "Let's go eat before Fred and George go and eat it all."

"There you three are! I thought you had gone back to bed or something!" Hermione said as Harry, Ron and Beth entered the kitchen. "Here, Ronald. I'll take Beth. You eat."

"Yes, Ronald. You eat. We have a big day today!" Fred said in the same loving tome of voice as Hermione.

"Shumt yover falce, Fed!" Ron said with pancakes in his mouth.

"What was that, Ronald" Harry asked poking fun.

"I said, shut your face, Fred. And Harry, you're not helping any!" Ron said. His anger was short lived because Hermione gave him another stack of pancakes to eat. He devoured them quickly and was soon asking for more.

Hermione just laughed and placed Beth in her highchair.

Harry raised his hand and said, "Oye, Hermione. Could I have another stack too please?"

"Well, while you two stuff your faces until your as fat as Dudley," George started.

"We're going to go set up shop." George finished. "But hurry up. We're opening real soon."

"Today's a big day!" Fred added as the twins walked out of the kitchen and into the main part of the store.

"Every day this week so far has been a big day so far." Ron muttered.

"That's because today's April Fools Day, Ronald." Hermione replied.

"Um, Ron. Does Hermione know you two fight because you love each other?" Harry asked.

Ron beat him upside the head just in time for Hermione to see.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped.

"What?"

"Why'd you hit Harry?"

Ron shrugged. "He was hitting on you again."

Harry, Hermione and Ron began to laugh. While laughing Harry noticed that it was great to be laughing. Even if he missed Ginny, she wasn't the only one who could make him laugh. Oh, yeah. He was still going to send Hedwig off with another love letter to Ginny. He really couldn't live without her. What had he been thinking?

"You coming Ron, Hermione?" Fred asked peeking into the kitchen again.

"Oh, come on! Put on your shirt, Ron!" George said.

"But it looks hideous with our hair!" Ron complained.

"Nonsense." Fred and George said together.

Ron shook his head. "This has to be the worst part of working here!"

"Oh, Ronald. I think you look cute in your work clothes." Hermione said soothingly, playing with the buttons on her own shirt.

Hermione and Ron helped the twins out in the shop. Harry got to look after Beth and work in the storage room, out of sight. While Harry was living with the Weasleys, he was also in hiding and didn't want to be seen in plain sight. 'Not that they'd let me work in the shop if I asked!' He thought to himself.

So while Hermione and Ron entered the main shop area, Harry took Beth and put her in her stroller. "Hello, Beth. You know I think they leave you with me because they don't want to have to change your dippers."

Baby Beth just smiled up at her godfather. Harry really did enjoy taking care of her. It made him wish he and Ginny could get married and have children of their own. "Someday," Harry promised more to himself than to Beth, "You'll have a cousin or two to follow you around everywhere."

Harry stood back up from buckling her in and pushed her to the storage room. It was a mess in there like normal. Harry pulled out his wand and began to tidy up.

The storage room was also Fred and George's work area. Not that they worked on top secret stuff back here, but they did tend to make a mess creating more of their jokester gift boxes and what not. So Harry had to keep it clean and organized. It was his job to send Ron, Hermione, Fred or George whatever item/items needed to be restocked. He also looked over the House Elves putting together the mailing packages.

"Harry, we need more Gnome Finders." Fred said.

"I thought you worked a joke shop," Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course we do. The Gnome Finder is scented with a smell that the Gnomes love! So they end up attacking who ever is holding it."

Harry just shook his head, "You guys come up with crazy inventions. This one?"

"That's it," Fred said taking the box of Gnome Finders Harry was handing him. "It doesn't matter how crazy the inventions are, what matters is if they sell, Mate."

Harry started laughing, but he stopped when he heard George shouting, "We don't serve Death Eaters! Scram!"

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end. He was listening intently as he moved closer to Beth.

Pulling out his wand he heard the voice of his old arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. "I want to know where Potter is. Tell me and I'll leave."

"You'll leave now or I'll blow you into a million pieces!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Draco's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Weasel. Lord Voldemort just might decide to visit you tonight. He might just take a load off of your hands. Or should I say a _small_ load?" Draco smirked.

Hermione walked up behind him. "Are you saying you're going to have the Dark Lord burn the Borrow, Malfoy? That could be a problem! We need a place to live."

"What the hell, No!" Draco sounded frustrated. "Shut your face, Mud-Blood. I was talking about having Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, take your daughter…"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. You don't know how many other men have asked for her hand in marriage. And I've had to tell them all that she's too young. He'll have to come back in about ninety years. After I've died!" Ron said his voice getting louder by the second, "Cause you're going to get to her OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Ronald, stop roaring." Hermione said calmly. "George, it's obvious he wants a Potter doll, so go get him a Potter doll."

"I don't want some doll! I want the talking, living, conniving, Potter!" Draco shouted.

"OK, make it the talking Potter doll. Is there anything else you'd like, Malfoy?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer. She took the doll, shoved it in Draco's hands and began to push him out of the store. "And if you leave now, you can have this expensive doll free of charge!"

"I will find Potter, mark my words!" Malfoy shouted.

"Let us know when you do," Fred said.

"He owes us money!" George added.

"April Fools, you moron." Ron muttered as Draco apparited out of sight.


	3. Hermione's Plan

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Time for chapter 3. I'm really glad you've read this far! This is my first FF, so if you guys see anything that I could improve on, please let me know. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Please send me reviews! I feel review deprived! Lol!

**Chapter 3**-** Hermione's Plan**

"Is he gone?" Harry asked as Hermione and Ron came back into the storage room.

"Yeah, he's gone. Stupid git took the spy doll without even noticing." Ron said lifting Beth out of his stroller.

He held his daughter close and when Hermione placed her arms around his neck, both Harry and Ron realized just how brave Hermione was being earlier. The tears cascading down her face were a sign of how close she was to blowing it earlier. Beth and Ron were her life and she risked losing them for her best friend.

"You were amazing out there, Hermione! I owe you my life," Harry said as he joined the group hug.

Hermione laughed despite her tears, "Harry, you and Ron saved my life many times over the years at Hogwarts! I think we're even."

Ron, towering over the group leaned down and kissed Hermione on the top of her head. "Thank god, for Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

Harry detached himself from the group hug and noticed the Twins watching them. They were high in spirits, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oye, what are you two up to?" Ron asked. His grip around Hermione's waist didn't waver but he did readjust little Beth in his arms.

"Hermione, we really owe you." Fred replied.

"You sure handled that Death Eater Alert well," George added. "Our customers were actually talking of how well protected out shop was. Saying that they wanted a witch as brave and smart as Hermione Granger in their shops and homes."

"They were glad that there are still wizards and witches willing to protect their family, friends and everything they work for. They say it's something they haven't seen in a long time. Not since the first time Harry ridded both worlds of Voldemort." Fred concluded.

"Today was a good day! They bought us out of stock! We'll have to make more gadgets and come up with new tricks." George started.

"So we'll be busy again." Fred finished. "Hermione, we'll have a long list waiting for you later! Ron, you're up to run the shop."

"Great." Ron muttered. "Better go and sell some more stuff."

"We can at least have them pre-order it," Hermione said. "I really think they're going to buy everything we've got this year."

"It's a surprise we haven't started spiraling towards depression with all of the corrupt members at the ministry." Harry suddenly said.

"And all of the uncorrupted ones fighting," Ron agreed. "The Order really should intervene."

"Ron, you know they can't. They have to remain hidden." Hermione warned.

"Why are we always in hiding? It's crazy!" Harry suddenly bust. "I'm tired of it! I want to be able to walk the streets of Diagon Alley, I want to see Dean and Neville. But most of all I want to see Ginny, I want to hold her in my arms again. I-I want to settle down with her and start a family. I'm tired of this life and… What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing, Harry." Ron said. "I just need to go and start taking care of the shop."

"No. Really, what's wrong?" Harry asked turning to Hermione and baby Beth.

"It's just that, Harry, you sounded a lot like Sirius before he, well went through that veil." Hermione said quietly. "I think you need to see Ginny. I'd normally suggest you go out somewhere, but that's not such a good idea…"

"Thanks any how. I can't see her. I can't play just friends around her, it kill us both before Voldemort would." Harry replied. "Tonks would be able to get out when ever she'd want."

"Tonks! That's it, Harry!" Hermione was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Um, Hermione, let me have Beth," Harry said taking her from Hermione and placing her back in her stroller. "Besides, what are you talking about?"

"What I meant was…"

"Hermione, could you come help me out? I don't speak the language of one our customers?" Ron called from the store.

"Wait! What were you about to say?" Harry asked grabbing a hold of Hermione's arm.

"You'll see!" Hermione said shrugging off Harry's grip to join Ron in the main part of the store.

"Lovely," Harry said turning to Beth. "They leave me back here almost completely by myself. I should think they'd start to worry about my sanity."

Beth smiled at Harry and reached for his face. Harry smiled and took her little hand in his larger one. "What do you know, I'm not left all by my lonesome, am I, Beth?"

**A/N: **Now we're going to see what sneaky little plan Mrs. Hermione Weasley is up to with out Harry knowing…

"Ronald! Ronald! Guess what, Ron!" Hermione was buzzing with a feeling of excitement that brought back many memories of her adolescence.

"What?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"I've come up with a way for Harry and Ginny to go out together!" She whispered to Ron. "Harry really gave me the idea but…"

"Say what?" Ron asked startled. "You've come up with a way for _who_ to see each other?"

"Harry and Ginny!" Hermione said happily. "Oh, come on, Ronald! You know this separation is killing both Harry and Ginny! Harry sounded a lot like Sirius back there and you know your sister doesn't like to be cooped up either!"

"I know!" Ron said in defense. "But it's not safe! Both of them could end up dead if we let them out, and together! You know this isn't going to work! Hell, Draco was here looking for Harry already!"

"I know it's dangerous…" Hermione said quietly. She wanted Ron to help her with this. "But what if we disguised them?"

"Voldemort would be able to see right through their magic." Ron answered.

"He can't see through Tonks' magic, and if we were to use Muggle magic, he'd never know the difference!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Muggles don't have magic, Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Not our kind of magic, but they know how to disguise themselves very well. So well that it's called Muggle Magic!" Hermione answered. "I'll show you. First I'll have to call my Mum and have her bring me my old dress up kit…"

"Dress up kit?" Ron asked. "You mean like the one Ginny used to play with when she was little?"

"Um, no. Not quite. Maybe I should have her bring my whole costume kit as well. Yes! This is going to work!" Hermione had switched from talking to Ron to muttering to herself as easily as when she was younger.

"Hermione? What on earth are you muttering about?" Ron asked.

"My plan! Don't worry, Ron! This will work and both Harry and Ginny will be happy! You wait and see!" Hermione dashed away to phone her mother. She turned around, "You'll be OK by yourself here in the shop, right? I have to go out into the Muggle world to phone Mum."

"Yeah, sure. Just hurry back. Today really is a busy day." Ron replied.

Hermione headed upstairs and quickly changed out of her work clothes and grabbed some of her old Muggle clothes. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this! Too bad Ginny can't help me buy these clothes! I know she'd have fun with it!"

Hermione dashed out of the joke shop and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. She needed to use the pay phone right out side of the shop. Pulling out her wand she tapped the bricks as she had been instructed so many years ago.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger!" Tom exclaimed as she walked through the door into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, Tom. But like I told you last time I was in here, it's Hermione Weasley now." Hermione corrected.

"I'd like to have you work here in my tavern, Miss Granger," Tom said ignoring her corrections. "I'll pay you more than the Weasley Brother's could afford."

"That's very kind of you. But please recall the fact that Fred and George had to loan you money so you could continue to keep the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione reminded him. When Harry had mentioned depression, he really didn't know how hard he had hit the nail on the head. The only reason Diagon Alley wasn't drastically changing was all thanks to Fred and George.

Hermione continued to walk through to the Muggle world. She didn't have far to walk to reach the pay phone. It was truly Muggle made and there was no magic around it, so it would be safe to use.

"Crud! I don't have any Muggle money…" Hermione muttered and began to rummage around in her pants pockets. "Oh, here we go." And she pulled a couple of coins out of her pocket and placed them in the pay phone slot.

She pushed the buttons on the phone that had once been her home phone number. The metal buttons felt cool under her fingers and the handset sent a chill up and down her spine it was so cold. She hadn't used a phone for a long time.

What if her mother didn't pick up the phone? What would she do if they moved? What if her idea didn't work? Hermione began to worry as the phone on the other side continued to ring. Nobody was picking up…

"Hello, you've reached the Granger household. How may I help you?" A familiar voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Mummy!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her mother since she and Ron were married.

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice was also full of tears. "Hermione, dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mum." Hermione said.

"And Ronald and Beth? How are they? Are you hurt or in trouble?" Mrs. Granger sounded worried.

"No, we're all fine, Mum. Except for…" Hermione decided it wouldn't do to tell her mother over the phone. "I can't explain anymore over the phone. Mum, could you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours?"

"Of course. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Um, yes. Could you bring me some money, enough to buy a couple of outfits for both a girl and a guy, my make up kit, and my costume trunk, Mum?" Hermione was listing the items on her fingers. "Thank you, Mum. Meet you here in two hours! Love you, too. Bye."

Hermione hung up the phone and hurried back to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop. She had to help Ron and wait two hours before she could do anything else to help Harry and Ginny.

**A/N:** OK, guys. Time for serious reviews.

1. I need to know where you guys think a romantic Muggle place in London would be.

2. I also need to know whom you think Fred and George should be dating. They're not getting younger even if they claim to be! They're going to need women to keep them in line anyway, they need to stop relying on their sister in law for everything!


	4. Working for the Dark Lord

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **Ohmigosh! I went back and reread my chapters and I'm sorry for all of the mistakes! Honestly my English teacher would be devastated! I'm not that great with grammar and stuff like that, I'm lucky I can understand half of our English Language… and I'm a native speaker! LOL! Anyway, this chapter is going to give the story a whole new twist. Fasten your seat belts ladies and gentlemen, we're going over to the Dark Side!

**Chapter 4-Working for the Dark Lord**

What had had he been thinking? He'd screwed up big time in the past… but this time he was going to pay for it! Lord Voldemort was going to be angry.

Not only had he entered the damned store and demanded where Potter was, but he was booted out of the place by none other than that filthy Mud-Blood, Hermione Granger…or was it Weasley these days? Not to mention that along the way he had used the Dark Lord's name in vain. And what did Mr. Draco Malfoy the screw up have to show for it?

A damned talking, spitting, ugly Harry Potter Doll! That's what! Even his little four-year-old daughter was going to be ashamed of him! Only his wife, Pansy, believed in him. What was the point of having children if they didn't obey you or worship you? It was all Pansy's idea, saying she wanted to see little Dracos running around. That woman could get him to do anything with the right words anymore…

Crabbe was right, he was becoming too sentimental. Neither Crab nor Goyle were married, they had plenty of girlfriends, but they weren't tied together with a magical bond created by some round piece of metal. Lucky them. They no longer worked under Draco. He had been demoted. The Dark Lord valued idiots that couldn't read nor write yet he threw Draco aside as if he were an old, useless toy.

Draco didn't know what to do. If couldn't get his act together he'd be killed like his mother. Voldemort hadn't liked Narcissa's idea of getting Snape involved. (Snape was always such a push over anyway.) Hell, Draco wasn't even supposed to be alive now. Dumbledore was supposed to have killed him. But all thanks to the Half-Blood Prince he was still alive. What was Snape playing at anyway? Saving boys on both sides of the war.

"Daddy, did you bring me anything?" His daughter asked him as he walking in the front door. "Like Harry Potter's head?"

"No," Draco started. "Actually, Draca. Daddy bought you a Harry Potter Doll."

"What would I want with slim like this?" Draca asked taking the doll from her father.

"Use your imagination, Sweety." He replied.

"Voodoo!" Draca said happily racing past her mother who was entering the room.

"Draco, hunny!" Pansy said sweetly. "How was your day, darling?"

Draco replied by pulling her close and placing a kiss on her lips. As he pulled away Pansy giggled girlishly. "Today was horrible, he said."

"For you or Potter?" Pansy asked.

Draco thought on it for awhile. "Both of us. He got away, but he's badly hurt."

"Daddy! You're lying again!" Draca said suddenly at his feet again. "When ever you lie your eyes look funny."

"Draca, go and play with your new toy Daddy bought you," Pansy said. "Lord Voldemort is going to want to see you after dinner, which will be ready in twenty minutes, Draco."

Draco nodded and headed to his office. He was screwed and he knew it. If his four-year-old daughter could tell when he was lying there was no way he'd be able to fool the Dark Lord. He'd have to admit to failure, again.

He should have taken Dumbledore up on his offer for safety. He wouldn't be working for Lord Voldemort, he'd still have his mother and his father would have been out of Azkaban before he died, before Voldemort had taken control of the dementors. He wouldn't be about to die a moron to his daughter.

"Arghh!" Draco moaned. The Dark Mark on his arm was burning; the Dark Lord was calling. "Hunny, I have to skip dinner."

Draco apparited out of his office. The black darkness around him was hot and suffocating. The closer he got to his destination the hotter the darkness became. It was as if the atmosphere around him was warning Draco of Voldemort's furry.

But as Draco spun to a stop and was standing in front of Lord Voldemort he realized how weak the humidity from his apparit was compared to his master's actual wrath.

"Draco." Lord Voldemort hissed. "Where should I start?"

Draco simply bowed down to his master. He was almost kissing his feet, but he neither raised from his position nor went down any farther. Begging for mercy would get a man killed instantly.

"All right. Let's start with the worst, shall we?" There was pure venom dripping from the Dark Lord's voice. "I suppose for you, it would have been when Mrs. Weasley shunned you out of that shop?"

Draco didn't move.

"You are no longer able to call yourself a man. Isn't it true that Mrs. Weasley is a Mud-Blood, Draco?" Lord Voldemort waited for a reply.

Still Draco said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted reaching for Draco's neck.

"Yes, sir… She is… Muggle Born..." Draco said, gasping for breath.

Voldemort threw him to the ground. "Than you can no longer consider yourself a man or a wizard.

"You also used my name in vain. Is that true?" Lord Voldemort had gone back to hissing like a snake. The venom was literally dripping off of his fangs.

Draco, askew across the ground sat up and hung his head in shame. "Yes, sir." His breathing was still coming in gasps from being strangled.

"Did you find Potter?" Voldemort's voice could no longer hold the poison; it was dripping onto the floor.

"Maybe."

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, MALFOY!" Voldemort raised his voice to a shout and then he tried to calm himself. His voice came out quiet, slow and clear. "Did you find Potter?"

"No, sir." Malfoy answered.

"You can no longer consider yourself a man, a wizard or a loyal DEATH EATER!" Voldemort said with a deadly calm voice. "And what do you have to show for your indiscretion?"

"Nothing, sir."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Voldemort shouted. "I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LYING. WHAT. DO. YOU. HAVE. TO. SHOW. FOR. YOUR. INDISCRETION, MALFOY?"

"A Potter doll, sir." Malfoy replied ashamed.

"And where is this Potter doll?" Malfoy preferred Voldemort's screaming to his deathly clam and quiet voice.

"I don't have it anymore."

"I didn't ask you if you had it. I asked you where it was."

"I gave it to my daughter."

"Draca?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Has she been branded with the Dark Mark?"

"At birth, sir."

"Liar!" Voldemort hissed. He pulled out his wand. "Now. Try again. Has she been branded with the Dark Mark?"

"No, sir."

"I think it is time she is branded." Voldemort said. "Do you know what she's doing with the doll?"

"Voodoo, sir. She isn't into playing with doll in many other ways. Never has been."

"Voodoo?" Voldemort laughed. "Yes, Draco it is time that Draca is branded and started working for me."

"I don't think her mother will agree." Draco replied.

"Are you joking? Because I don't think it's funny. I think, no. I know you're the one who doesn't want Draca being branded." Voldemort raised his wand. "I think Mr. Draco Malfoy needs to be punished for all of his mistakes, what do you think, Wormtail?"

"Oh yessir! Let me punish him!" Wormtail exclaimed appearing next to his master out of the gloom.

"Have fun with him, Wormtail. But remember, we need him to find Potter." Voldemort said. "And Draco, I want Draca in here the next time you come."

The Dark Lord disappeared and Wormtail stepped forward. The last thing Draco remembered was fumbling for his wand. Wormtail had said something…but what it was he said Draco couldn't remember.

He woke up at home in his bed. Pansy was fluffing his pillows. Draca was playing with the voodoo pins and the Potter Doll on the edge of his bed by his feet. He decided to close his eyes and go back to sleep. He didn't want to open his eyes to all of the disappointment he knew must be waiting for them.

**A/N: **Sorry, this chapter is kinda short and I might not be able to update for a while. It'll give you guys a chance to do some serious reviews.

Where do you think a romantic place in London would be?

Who do you think Fred and George should be dating? (Names please!)

If you've already answered these questions please don't bother answering them again, and thanks for your reviews!


	5. Missing Harry

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **Hey guys chapter 5 is here! I have people I need to thank for all their R&R-ing! LOL! I have **Sciencegirl92, Tahirisolo90, Mea.Rose, Kaypgirl, **and all of my anonymous Reviews (LOL u know who u r Mad… I mean, J-R. -M-I-N-T-S J-R. -M-I-N-… and Lun and Storymaker/Bookhead! LOL!) to thank for all of their support and ideas! So thanks a Bazillion (yes I made up this word… should I have it copyrighted? Whatever, LOL) guys!

**Chapter 5 – Missing Harry**

Ginny was sitting by the window in her bedroom watching the sunset when a snowy white owl appeared on the horizon. She had been waiting for Hedwig's arrival all day. Harry's owl was the only news she had from the outside, or at least the outside that mattered.

Ginny was living with the Lupin family and her mother and father. Recently Luna Lovegood and Mad Eye Moony had come to stay for a while. Both were members of the Order and had been trying to comfort Ginny. But none of them could give her what she wanted. She wanted Harry and Harry wouldn't see her.

Ginny knew it wasn't that he didn't want to see her, it was as he said, because he loved her so much that he had to send her away. He had been having dreams about the Dark Lord coming back and getting revenge on Harry. He had been muttering about a loophole left for him to comeback. Ginny didn't understand it nor did she like it.

Ginny opened the window and Hedwig glided in, resting on the window ledge. She held her talon out to Ginny and Ginny carefully began to untie the letter.

"You are a good owl, Hedwig." Ginny cooed, petting Hedwig's soft, white head. "You know where the owlery is at."

Ginny's hands were shaking as she turned the envelope over. The handwriting on the front wasn't Harry's. She slowly opened the tore the envelope and unfolded the letter. Glancing at the bottom of the parchment, Ginny was relieved to see her best friend and sister-in-law's signature. The letter was from Hermione.

Looking back at the body of the letter this is what Ginny read:

Dear Ginny,

Hey! We're all doing fine! Ronald says hi and we ALL miss you! I wish we had a more efficient way of communication. The Internet is one thing from the Muggle World I miss (along with my family of course, but they can come and visit any time. Last time my computer cared to visit your dad fried it! And the time before that Ronald thought it was some sort of Dark Magic that needed to be burnt… It didn't forgive me for that one…).

Anyway. What have you been up to? Oh, did I mention Beth said her first word! It was Daddy! Too bad it wasn't Mummy. That would have been another thing I could have held over your brother's head!

Well, Miss you bunches! Oh! And I sent you a gift. It's in the envelope. It just might have melted… Fred and George said it might do something like that!

Your Loving sister-in-law and Best Friend:

_Hermione Weasley_

Ginny was confused. Why would Hermione send her a gift that would melt through owl post? That didn't make sense and if it didn't make sense than it meant that Hermione either a. had something up her sleeve or b. the Weasley twins had gotten to her. (Ginny didn't even let herself think of the letter being from anybody other than Hermione. It WAS her sister-in-law's signature after all…)

Ginny picked up the envelope she had dropped on the floor while reading Hermione's letter. It _did_ feel heavier than normal. Carefully pulling at the corners of the parchment envelope Ginny discovered another message actually written on the inside of the envelope!

Ginny read this one to find it was from Harry, with a PS on the bottom from Hermione.

My Dearly Beloved Ginny,

How are you? I'm going insane without you, but what's new? I'm tired of being cooped up. I'm tired of not being able to fly, to chase a snitch. To see your beautiful face every morning when I wake up. I wish you were here. I wish there were some way for me to make this distance up to you.

I love you with all of my heart and words can't even begin to explain how deep this feeling I have for you is. The simple word LOVE doesn't do it JUSTICE for what I fell for you is far deeper than LOVE. And yet I have sent you away. I've shunned you, afraid of what could happen, what could be, what SHOULD be. And now I regret it with my whole being. Living doesn't seem to have a meaning anymore. And then someone kindly reminds me that, even though it's killing me, you're safe. Even if it's not in my arms every night, or by my side when I need you, you're safe. And then they kindly remind me that you need to be reminded of this, too. And so I'm reminding you now. That I LOVE you with all of my heart, all of my being and the only reason I can go on living with myself and the lies is because I know you are safe.

Sleep well my love and remember that when this nightmare is said and done, it'll be you and me the way it was MEANT to be.

Love,

_**Harry Potter**_

PS: Ginny! This is a problem! Please don't be mad at me for reading your love letter from Harry (he doesn't know and I think it'd be best to keep it that way…). But I really think that at this rate one of you is going to end up dead (if not the both of you!) if we don't do something! I've got a plan to help Harry make up the distance to you three times over… OK so maybe not THREE times over but once is enough, right? Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday at three and bring a friend!

With Love,

_Hermione Weasley_

Ginny was swooning over Harry's love letter. It was far more romantic this time than it had been in a while. Normally he just said simple things like in he had in the first paragraph, and he never signed the letter: Harry Potter. Harry was supposed to be in hiding and they both knew it.

Ginny really wasn't all that upset about Hermione reading the love letter. She had been planning on sharing them with her at Christmas behind Harry's back anyway. It was a tradition to do so and Ginny had already read all of Ron's love letters to Hermione. All of them were as corny as Harry's first letters. But now something had changed in Harry and it was beginning to worry Ginny.

"Luna!" Ginny called. "Luna?"

Ginny walked out of her room trying to find Luna. She could be anywhere in the Lupin house! There were three floors, mainly because Tonks wanted lots of kids and also because they were part of the Order and had to house a lot of people in hiding like Ginny and her parents.

Ginny decided the first place she would check would be the barn, which doubled as the owlery. Tonks liked to call it the Lupin Animal House because they tended to take in a lot of stray animals, ranging from toads to Hippogriffs like Buckbeak. Every now and then even Fawkes the Phoenix considered the Lupin Animal House home and graced the barn with his presence.

Ginny opened the door and smiled at all of the animals in the barn. "Hello there small fella."

She said as Pigwidgeon swooped down and landed on her shoulder. He hooted and Ginny heard three responding hoots as Hermes, Errol and Hedwig answered him. Pig never was an owl to stay calm and collected. He tended to act more like a five-year-old who had been given too much sugar.

"Guess she's not in here." Ginny muttered to herself. "You want to help me find Luna, Pig?"

Pig gave a resounding hoot. He liked to have a job! He flew around Ginny's head lovingly twice and then took off in search of Luna.

Ginny decided to go back inside and ask the others if they had seen Luna. Ginny was planning on asking her to go along with her. If not she could ask Tonks. But she had to hurry because tomorrow was Friday and she didn't want to be late.

Finally, after searching most of the basement and roaming landscape Ginny entered the front hall and surprisingly found Luna. She was talking to two new guests. Ginny wasn't sure who they were from the back but as soon as they turned around Ginny knew.

"Ginny! Look whose here!" Luna purred.

"Luna! I was looking all over for you! I even had Pig helping me!" Ginny scolded as if talking to a two-year-old.

"Oh, come off it, Ginny. I'm not the one in hiding! I'm allowed to run off with Neville if I chose." Luna said dreamily.

"You were off making out with Neville?" Ginny asked sounding shocked.

"Thanks for the hi, how are you, Ginny. So please, tell me. How are you?" asked one of the guests.

"Yes, Ginny we haven't heard from you for so long." The other replied.

Ginny turned around with a smile. "I can tell who you girls have been running around with lately! How are you Kat? Angel?"

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson pulled Ginny into a group hug.

"For a minute there I though you might have forgotten us!" Kat (it was what George had started calling her after he and Fred had opened Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) said sheepishly.

Angel (what Fred liked to call her… but it caught on among the others) gasped. "Did the Twins tell you? Lee-Jordan and Alicia Spinnet are getting married next month!"

Ginny just stared at Angelina; unable to believe what she was saying was true.

"Yep." Kat said. "They became sweet hearts after Fred and George invited them to that party they had two years ago."

"Of course we all suspect they'd liked each other looooooonnnnng before then!" Angelina said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny replied. "I just thought that Harry and I would be married first."

"Don't feel so down, Ginny." Angelina said.

Ginny suddenly had an idea. "Hey you guys!"(Ginny was talking to just Katie and Angelina because Luna had wondered off somewhere…) "You want to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I got this letter from Hermione and…" Ginny lowered her voice. "Harry! Come on up to my room and I'll show it to you!"

Ginny showed them up to her room. She pulled out the two letters from under her mattress after locking the door. She handed the love letter to Kat and the letter from Hermione to Angel.

The two friends read and then switched.

"I wish Fred was this sweet," Angel said. "I mean, he's been really close to it but never this deep."

"Yeah it's always something corny with Fred unless he wants something." Kat replied.

Ginny laughed. That was just like her brothers. "The only problem is-"

"There's a problem with Harry being sweet?" Kat interrupted.

"Kat!" Angel exclaimed. "Did you not read Hermione's note? He's acting like Sirius before he went through the Veil."

"I read it but I didn't understand what it was talking about…" Kat muttered.

"It's along story-" Angel started.

"Basically what it means is that Harry is getting tired of being inside all of the time. It would have been better for Harry to be here with all of the open land. He'd be able to fly around for ages and never be spotted by a Death Eater. He's likely to do something crazy and end up killing himself because he's going insane from being cooped up."

"Oh, please. It's also because he can't stand sending you away. He's not going insane from being cooped up! He's going insane from the lack of you and your love. If he does something crazy it'll be because he's having withdrawal symptoms, not enough Ginny Weasley." Angel said jokingly.

"Oh! I get it know! Too bad you and Harry can't get out and do something together," Kat said. "I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley with you tomorrow. We'll visit the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and maybe we'll run into a certain some one!"

Ginny, Kat and Angel giggled like schoolgirls. "Get out of my room you two! You're a bad influence on me! I'm acting like the little girl who used to have a crush on Harry!"

"Oh," Kat said. "Our bad. You're the big girl with a BIG crush on Harry!"

"We're not acting like schoolgirls, we're acting like young ladies madly in love and excited for our close friend. Don't chide us!" Angel exclaimed playfully.

"Seriously! Out!" Ginny playfully began to push them out of her room.

"Fine then Mrs. Potter we'll find the way to our rooms by ourselves." Kat said.

"You treat your future sisters-in-law poorly, Ginny!" Angel complained.

"What? Fred and George already proposed to you two?" Ginny asked.

"No, not yet." Kat said. "But we're working on it!"

Ginny showed the Twins' girlfriends to their rooms. They talked a little longer about up coming weddings and festivities. Then Ginny said she had better get back to bed because they had a big day planned tomorrow.

Ginny really wasn't all that tired but she wanted time to think. She began to simply wonder around the Lupin House. She ended up outside the door to the kitchen, she was definitely her mother's daughter. No better place to think than in the kitchen with a warm mug of tea.

Ginny opened the door and found in the dark two tall figures holding one another. They were whispering in each other's ears, quiet little love curses. Ginny felt a pang in her heart and she instantly retreated as Lupin and Tonks leaned into one another and kissed.

Ginny must have found her way back to her room somehow through the pain because the next thing she knew she was lying in her bed and crying into her pillow. Why couldn't it have been her and Harry tenderly holding each other in the pail moon light in the kitchen of their own house. Why was fate determined to keep Harry and Ginny apart?

Ginny began to drift off to sleep when her conversation with Fred and George's girlfriends came back to her. Harry wasn't the only one going through withdrawal symptoms. She was missing Harry like crazy.

Hermione was right. If Harry and Ginny didn't see each other soon they would end up dying of a broken heart… Ginny felt a wave of excitement. She was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and she was going to see Hermione, she was going with Kat and Angel, she would see Fred and George, Ron and Baby Beth. Plus there was also a small chance that she would run into Harry.

Ginny fell asleep peacefully. She was actually excited to be living to tomorrow; she was looking forward to a new day, a new adventure. All because of a little bit of magic that only love can cast.

**A/N: **KK, so I lied. I managed to write one more chapter for you. But chapter 6 won't be written for a while. Sorry Kat, I added you to my story, Miss Katie Bell, but I couldn't ruin my story by adding myself and Tahirisolo90 made a good point! It's Fred & Angelina and George & Katie (I hope nobody else minds that I gave them nicknames! I had to compromise!). This chapter bought some time for you lazy slackers who read but don't review! I still need a romantic place in London. I'm beginning to form ideas (and I know you'll get back to me Kat) but I'd like a couple more reviews before I continue please! Thanks again for all of you who aren't lazy slackers and take the time to R&R! I really appreciate it!


	6. Muggle Magic

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, But the Muggle One as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or ideas created and copyrighted by J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm writing this chapter on my way down to Texas! So if I suddenly have Ginny break out and start singing to Harry Shania Twain's "Don't Be Stupid", it's because it's the inspirational music I'm listening to, LOL! Anyway- back to the chapter! I mean it's the one you've all been waiting for… right? .. 

**Chapter 6- Muggle Magic**

Yesterday Hermione's Mum had come to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione now had all of her ingredients… she couldn't wait to start brewing her perfect Muggle Magic Love Potion!

"Ron!" Hermione whispered into her husband's ear after dinner. "Care to help me clean up?"

"Of course, Hermione. As soon as I go and put Beth to sleep for the night." Ron replied.

"Naw- I'll get her for you, Mate." Harry said lifting Beth out of her highchair. "What! You two don't get much privacy living with me and all in the same room."

George snickered and Fred muttered, "I'm NEVER eating off of that table again…" as they turned to leave.

Hermione and Ron blushed. "Shut it, Fred! Only you and Angelina do weird stuff like that!"

"That's why I'm the uncle and you're the father," Fred contradicted, nodding towards Baby Beth in Harry's arms.

"Sick," George said laughing his head off as he; Fred, Harry and Beth left Hermione and Ron blushing in the kitchen.

"Honestly!" Hermione said. "You try to help someone and all anybody can do is make it out to be dirty!"

"Well, we are alone." Ron said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"You want to have another child to take care of, Ronald?" Hermione asked sweetly. "I didn't know you enjoyed changing diapers and cleaning up vomit all of the time! Or waking up in the middle of the night to feed Beth…"

"All right! What's your plan to help Harry and Ginny?" Ron interrupted in an alarmed voice.

"That's more like it!" Hermione giggled.

She pulled out two boxes from under the sink and placed them on the kitchen table. Ron began to go through the first box, taking items out and placing next to the other box, each time his face began to grow paler.

"Bleach, high heels," He named the items as he pulled them out. "A pink blouse…a skirt! What're we gonna do! Turn him into a girl?"

Hermione started laughing uncontrollable. "You'll see! Ronald! You should! Really see! Your face! Please! Go and get! Harry! Hahahahhahahahahaa!"

Ron ran upstairs and into the flat above the Joke Shop that he shared with his best friend, his wife and his daughter. Harry was beginning to change into his pajamas. He had on flannel shorts and was reaching for his shirt.

"Mate, you're not going to bed! You're getting a make over, Muggle Style!"

The three best friends were sitting around the kitchen table, mugs of butterbeer before them. Two were the same, one unrecognizable. Ron and Hermione were sitting side-by-side looking across the table at what once was Harry Potter.

Well… He was still Harry Potter… He just didn't LOOK like Harry Potter. His jet-black, untidy hair was now short and brown with natural blonde highlights. It was no longer looked like the famous Potter hair, it was well behaved (took about three bottles of hair gel…). His bright green eyes were now an intelligent blue (no reason for glasses because the contacts Hermione used to change his eye color had his proscription in them). His face was pale with no signs of scares or scrapes. He was dressed in Muggle clothes, a tight black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, and blue Nike running shoes on his feet. He was truly unrecognizable.

"Do I REALLY look all that different?" Harry asked for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

"Yes," Hermione said with a yawn. "We'd better get to sleep. Oh, and, Harry, if you're coming with me tomorrow to the Leaky Cauldron we'll need to come up with a new name for you."

"Um… How about James?" Harry was too tired to think.

"I don't think so, Mate." Ron said looking as tired as Harry sounded.

"Then what do you suggest?" Harry asked loudly.

"How about Ray?" Hermione asked.

"As long as isn't Draco," Harry muttered. "I'm cool with it. I'm off to bed."

"G'night, Ray." Ron called. "This is going to take some getting used to!" he muttered to Hermione.

"Tell me about it." Hermione replied. "So, what are we going to call Ginny?"

"Lynn." Ron said. "Lynn'll work. You know. Taking him to the Leaky Cauldron with you tomorrow is like the ultimate test. If Ginny can't recognize him than nobody can!"

"Honestly, Ronald! Why'd you think I was taking him with me?" Hermione asked.

"So he could get some fresh air?" Ron suggested.

Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"I'm tired, alright? I can't come up with any good excuses!" Ron complained.

Hermione laughed and they went up to bed. They had a Ginny Weasley Muggle Make Over to perform tomorrow.

**A/N: **For Ginny's make over we're going to see everything from her POV! Enjoy the rest of the chapter! .. 

Ginny had been so excited the night before that she had gotten up extra early today. She went down stairs to make breakfast to find Tonks already down there, staring at a mug of coffee.

"_Tonks?" Ginny asked. "What's wrong?"_

_Ginny's voice seemed to wake Tonks from a slight daze. She jumped at the sudden noise and exclaimed quietly, "Oh, Ginny! You scared me!"_

"_I'm sorry." Ginny said. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Tonks replied, but with one look at Ginny's face she knew that Ginny didn't buy it. Sighing she confessed. "Tomorrow's the full moon and Lupin had locked himself in the basement. He said that he had a feeling that this month's transformation was going to be harsh."_

"_Did he say why?"_

"_No, But I think it has something to do with Voldemort," Tonks replied. "Harry was right to send you away, you know. He loves you so much that he doesn't want you to get hurt._

"_You're the only thing he's living for. You're the only thing that is keeping him in hiding until the Order can find the last horecrux."_

_Ginny gasped. "There's another one? I thought Harry got rid of all of them three years ago!"_

"_He did, at least all of the ones Dumbledore knew of. Maybe even all of the ones Voldemort knew of!" _

Ginny's conversation with Tonks earlier was still running itself through her head as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Kat and Angel by her side.

Looking around she found her sister-in-law almost automatically. Hermione could be found anywhere, all one had to do was look for her bushy hair. Ginny was so excited that she ran the short distance between them and gave Hermione a big hug.

She was talking quickly, all thoughts of earlier forgotten. "Hermione! Ohmigod! I can't believe I'm here! You're here, Kat and Angel are here! Where's Ron? And Beth? How are Fred'n'George?"

Ginny was so excited and nervous that at first she assumed that she knew all of the people around her. But suddenly she had caught sight of a tall guy standing behind Hermione. He grinned when he noticed she was looking at him.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. His grin reminded her of Harry's one-of-a-kind, silly yet adorable grins. Ginny mentally scolded herself, 'There's no way that's Harry! Look at his hair, color of the earth and his sky blue eyes! No scare or glasses. What would Harry think?'

Ginny shook her head to clear the thought and asked Hermione, "'Mione, care to introduce me to the new guy?"

The grin on Hermione's face made Ginny nervous, "This is Ray Martin. Ray, this is Ginny Weasley, my sister-in-law."

Ginny gave Ray her hand to shake and noticed that he seemed kind of down hearted. "Hey, Ray! Nice to meet you. What's wrong?"

Ray gave her another of his "Harry's-like" grins and replied, "Nothing. It's just that you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met and I realized you must be taken."

Ginny hated it when guys said this to her. She WAS taken but she wasn't allowed to TELL them that!

"Um, no actually, Ginny's single." Hermione answered for her.

Again Ginny saw a look of pain flicker across Ray's face. When he noticed her watching him he looked down at his hands, blushing.

It was then that he seemed to have realized that Ginny's hand was still out in front of her in a friendly gesture to shake his hand. He reached out and shook her hand firmly…

And was it almost lovingly? Ginny gasped. Ray Martin had managed to send the same electrical shocks up and down her spine from his touch, same as Harry.

Ginny looked up in amazement and surprise. Ray must have been looking at her because suddenly their eyes locked. It was then Ginny realized Hermione's plan. It was then that-despite his contact blue eyes- Ginny realized who Ray Martin truly was.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered softly, barely audible.

"Ginny." Ray answered, his silly grin spreading across his face, giving him away.

Even though Harry and Ginny hadn't seen each other in months, Harry/Ray Martin, wasn't going to hold her, kiss her, love her the way she had dreamed he had last night. He couldn't she was Ginny Weasley and he was Ray Martin.

They had to pretend that they were complete strangers.

Ginny made it to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop in a daze she didn't even remember. Once they got there Ron and Hermione marched her into the back of the shop. Harry had disappeared and Fred and George were exchanging-something closer to saliva than- greetings with Kat and Angel.

Ginny was half aware of what they were doing to her. Cutting her hair, shampooing it or something, and bleaching it. They were hiding her freckles behind tons of cover up and shoving Muggle clothing at her before she knew it.

After she was dressed Hermione told her to close her eyes and she lead Ginny upstairs. When she was told to open her eyes she saw a stranger staring back at her with unblinking blue eyes and short blonde hair.

She was looking at the stranger, and behind the stranger was Harry, no. Behind her was Ray Martin.

He walked up to her, placing his arms around her waist, whispering, "Hey beautiful. You're not a red-head, but you're still as lovely as when I first met you."

Ginny giggled, looking up into Ray's eyes. "Excuse me sir, but have we met?"

In answer Ray leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Only in my dreams," He said a little breathless a couple of seconds later as he pulled away.

Ginny sighed happily. 'He still sounds like my Harry.' She thought to herself.

"Hermione, I don't think you've introduced me to this lovely young lady, yet." Ray said.

Ron leaned over and muttered into Ray's ear so only he could hear, "You've been going out with my sister since sixth year, and she's loved you since your first. I think you're allowed to call her sexy."

Ray smirked at Ron's joke as Hermione answered, "Um, Har- I mean, Ray, her name is Lynn. Lynn…"

"Lynn Leon." Ginny answered with a giggle. "Kat, Angel!"

Angelina and Katie appeared in the doorway followed closely by Fred and George. "Ginny? Where are you?" All four of them asked at once.

"First Harry disappears and is replaced by this Ray guy and now Ginny is gone!" Fred started.

"And now this Lynn girl is here! It's all too much!" George ended with a grin. "Maybe we should all sleep on it."

"Wow," Angel said touching Ginny's new blonde hair before following Kat and the twins. "That's some super sweet Muggle Magic, 'Mione!"

**A/N: **Ok, so it wasn't the chapter you were expecting…but this one had to come first and I'm not to sure how to write the next chapter! Who's POV do you guys want it from? I'm not sure when I'll have access to a computer again so I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed again! So here goes… Thanks: Tahirisolo90, Servant of Mother Earth, Luna32, Kaypgirl, Sciencegirl92 and all of my anonymous reviewers! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chess'n'Magic from the Heart

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling. I also am NOT a part of Parker Brothers: there for I do NOT own anything that is copyrighted by Parker Brothers. I also don't own anything else in this chapter that I didn't create… have fun deciphering between it all…

**A/N: **I'm sorry the last chapter didn't have exactly what you wanted. I was planning on having the beginning of their date in there but to be truthfully honest, I wasn't sure how to write it. And I'm still not. I'll try my best but I don't think it'll turn out all that great. I don't have much to go on. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up in the last one. As I said, I'll try my best and I hope it's good enough for you guys. Well, here we go!

**Chapter 7- Chess'n'Magic from the Heart**

Harry was still buzzing from the kiss he and Ginny had shared last night. Ginny was like a drug. He craved her touch and kisses and when he received them he was sent on a MAJOR high. If he was deprived of then he was sent into a depressing low.

But Ginny's kiss wasn't the only thing that had Harry giddy and excited. Tonight was the night that he and Ginny were going out. Actually going out! They hadn't gone out since fifth year!

Ha-love had a way of making one feel young again! Harry laughed out loud, waking the others sleeping in the room. He wasn't all that old, he was only twenty and Ginny nineteen. They WERE still young! It was just that stress and danger had aged then by twenty to thirty years.

"Harry, you're worse than Beth. You know that right?" Ron asked throwing a pillow at him.

The pillow fell short and hit Ginny who had been sleeping next to Harry. "Oww. Harry, I realize you're not used to sharing a bed but that's no-" Ginny opened her eyes to see a pillow lying on the floor.

Ron was laughing hard. "I'm. Sorry. Ginny! I meant. To. Hit. Harry! Hahahhhahahaha!"

"Then how did you hit me? I'm the one with RED hair, not BLACK!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Umm, Ginny. Your hair isn't red anymore." Hermione answered for Ron as she got out of bed to pick up a now wailing Beth. "Shhh. It's OK." She muttered to her baby. "Mummy's here."

Ron watched Hermione with love and wonder as Harry said to Ginny; "Yeah, your new name is uh, Lynn Leon! And I'm uhhhhh…." Harry playfully looked on his nightshirt for a nametag. "Umm…"

"Ray Martin." Ginny supplied. "You have to practice thinking of me as Lynn, Har-Ray. And I have to do the same. Or we'll mess up out in public!"

"You're going to think of Harry as Lynn Leon?" Ron asked. His look of affection for his wife changing to one of confusion as he turned to his younger sister.

"No, you idiot!" Ginny said grinning. "I have to think of Harry as Ray Martin and myself as Lynn Leon. It only took a couple of hours for me to forget that I'm Lynn now. Imagine if I had done that in public!"

"You would have blown our cover for sure!" Harry answered. "I'm going to have a hard time with this."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Me too."

"You're not the only ones." Fred and George said together as they walked into the Weasley/Potter flat.

"Hey! Where's Kat'n'Angel?" Ginny-"_**No.**" _Harry mentally scolded himself. "**_Lynn_**"-asked.

"Good morning to you too, dear stranger." George said with a smile. "They're in the kitchen."

"Making breakfast." Fred added.

"To give 'Mione a break from all of her work." George concluded.

"Soo…" Fred started.

"Are you coming, Ron?" George asked.

" 'Mione?"

"Beth?"

"Ray?"

" 'N Lynn?"

"Breakfast should almost be ready." Fred finished.

"Good!" Harry- "**_No. I'm Ray Martin._**" Ray corrected himself **and the Narrator! LOL!**- exclaimed. "What are we having?"

"Porridge, it smells like." Ron answered sniffing the air. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

"Of course you are, Ronald." Hermione replied shaking her head as she walked out of the room and down the stairs with Baby Beth in her arms. Ron was close behind.

This left Ginny and Harry- "**_GRRR!_**"-LYNN and RAY, in the room by themselves for a moment.

"So tell me, Ray. What kind of romantic adventures are a waiting us tonight?" LYNN-"**_Got it!_**"-asked

"Romantic adventures?" Ray asked. "**_YES!_**"

Lynn laughed. "I MEAN, where are you taking me on our first date?"

"First date-?" Ray looked confused. "Didn't that happen a while ago?"

Lynn laughed again. "Geeze, Harry! I meant our first date as Ray and Lynn!"

"**_OOPS! Hehehehe… I knew that!_**" Ray thought to himself. "I knew that. Umm… Moving on. I'm hungry. You?"

"You don't know do you?" Lynn accused.

"**_Crud_**." Ray put on an (or at least what he hoped was an) adorable-how-can-you-stay-mad-at-me look. "No?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HERMIONE DRESSED US UP AND DISGUISED US USING UNBELIEVABLE MUGGLE MAGIC- AND YOU HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHERE YOU'RE TAKING ME OUT?" Ginny exploded… at times like these when one could certainly tell she was the daughter of Molly Weasley…

"Umm, no?" Harry answered quite unsure of himself. But quite suddenly his temper arose. "Ginny you can't blame me."

"And why the bloody hell not?" … and Ron's little sister…

"BECAUSE I FOUND OUT AT THE SAME BLOODY TIME AS YOU DID-THAT'S WHY NOT!" Harry shouted.

"NO! YOU KNEW BEFORE!" Ginny cried. "YOUR MAKEOVER WAS FIRST!"

"HERMIONE NEVER TOLD ME I'D GET TO SEE YOU! SHE SIMPLY TOLD ME I COULD GET OUT OF THIS PRISON FROM TIME TO TIME! IT NEVER OCCURRED TO ME THAT THIS WAS A PLAN TO SET US UP!"

"YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME AFTERWARDS, THOUGH DIDN'T YOU?"

Harry's voice suddenly returned to a calm tone. They sounded like Ron and Hermione, not Ginny and Harry or even Ray and Lynn. "Really? When? As I recall I was too busy snogging a beautiful blonde."

"Excuse me?" Ginny's voice was sharper than a jagged piece of broken glass.

"I was too busy getting caught up in your kisses and loving touch, Miss Blonde-Haired Leon." Harry replied.

"Oh, right." Ginny said turning a raging red as she caught on to Harry's flirting. She gently placed her arms around his neck. "Remind me of just how loving that kiss was Mr. Blue-eyed Martin."

"It'd be my pleasure." Ray replied.

Lynn laughed. "Shut up and kiss me already. I'm hungry!"

Ray began laughing himself as he lowered his lips upon hers. Her lips were moist and sweet. Her hair (which was falling all around their faces as Ray placed on hand on her waist to draw her closer and one hand on her cheek lovingly) smelled of lavender shampoo and faintly of bleach. Her body was warm against his and he was slowly beginning to lose himself in their kiss… her touch…

"Get a room! Or at least get out of MINE!" Ron complained.

Ray jumped at the sound of his best friend and roommate's voice. It had broken the spell that no curse or wand could cast. Ray and Lynn pulled away from each other reluctantly and somewhat embarrassed.

"Breakfast is getting cold, Love Birds." Ron said. "And Hermione has a task for you two. I think she's sending you out shopping or something."

"Shopping?" Ray groaned. "**_Quick! An excuse Potter-er Martin!_**" "Who's gonna take care of Beth and the back of the shop if I go shopping?"

"Nice try, Martin." Fred said, now standing beside Ron. "Hermione told Ginny to bring a friend along for a reason."

"Wait!" Lynn said. "How long have you know of Hermione's plan?"

"Since she asked us to hide a written message on the inside of the envelope-well actually how to FOLD a written message so that it would be hidden and double as an envelope." Fred answered. "Potter sure is a sweet heart isn't he? I didn't know men could understand that kind of deep language, let alone feel it."

Harry turned a deep red as Angel walked into the room. "You'd better feel all of that deep jazz for me Mr. Weasley or you can take this ring back and shove it up your-" Angel was walking up the stairs but she stopped talking as she saw Ginny and automatically switched topics. "Good morning, Ginn-Lynn… and umm, Robert?"

"Ray." Lynn corrected in a depressed, sort of mono toned voice, "Fred proposed?"

"Yeah," Angelina didn't look the blonde Ginny in the eye as she continued. "But we're not having the wedding until Harry defeats Voldemort for the final time."

Ray looked between his girlfriend and her older brother and his fiancée in a state of confusion. Why did it matter so much to Ginny if Fred and Angelina were engaged?

At Angel's last statement he asked, "What if I-I don't get rid of him? What if he defeats…me?"

"Harry." Ginny looked up at him. "**_God, she might have blonde hair and blue eyes, but she still has the certain Ginny quality about her that makes her look so concerned that it's scary._**"He thought.

She gently took Ray Martin's face, Harry Potter's soul and both boy's heart- and kissed him gently, sweetly-supportively. Once again Harry was losing himself. "Harry, you will always conquer. You're the bravest man alive. You've done it eight times already. One more time'll be a breeze for you.

"And when this nightmare is said and done, it'll be you and me. The way it's MEANT to be," Ginny ended by echoing the words of Harry's passionate love letter that were meant for her.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and tears began to well up in his eyes. It wasn't fair, Voldemort had taken away his parents, his god father, his idol, his right to fear and his right to lead a normal life. And yet it wasn't enough. No. Voldemort wanted him dead, a fate Harry sometime thought HAD to be easier than life, than living through Hell.

He gently took Ginny's hands from his face. What if he did fail this time? What if Voldemort killed him and thus continued his rein of evil? What if Harry himself lived but Ginny died? Or Ron or Hermione or someone else close to him?

Harry turned away. The tears that he had been holding back were now freely flooding his face, falling from his eyes to the floor at a dangerous speed. "**_Damn._**" He thought. "**_Twenty and I still can't control my emotions._**"

"Harry?" Ginny turned his face back toward her own. Harry tried to shrug her off but she only smiled sadly and pulled him closer. "Stop struggling and STOP thinking like that."

Harry looked up at her and she smiled again and began to wipe away his tears. "And you told me you had mastered occlumency," she whispered. "And yet your emotions are written on your face." She said as she traced a tear trail down the bridge of his nose with her finger.

"I'm not going to let Voldemort kill me because I know you won't either. Come on let's go eat breakfast." Ginny said in a comforting and loving tone.

Harry grinned a lopsided grin and followed the others downstairs. Ginny was right. He wasn't going to let Voldemort win! He'd kill himself before he'd let Voldemort kill him. Harry had out smarted him his whole life without thinking he could do it again.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Do you remember in our first year, all of those challenges we had to pass to reach the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Yeah. There was Fluffy, a potions test, flying, trolls and-" 

"And Chess." Ron said. "But why are you bringing up stuff from out first year?"

Hermione smiled at Ron over her porridge. " I've come up with a comparison between Wizard's Chess and the horrid game Harry and Voldemort seem to be playing."

"Really?" Kat asked bringing over two bowls-one for Lynn and one for Ray. "Mind explaining this new theory, 'Mione?"

"All right," Hermione said. "Let's pretend that Harry and Voldemort are playing chess. Harry has the white pieces (because white stands for goodness) and Voldemort has the black set. We know of Voldemort's pawns… any ideas?"

"His followers?" Lynn asked.

Hermione was enjoying playing the role of teacher. "Yeah, that's the conclusion I came up with. And Harry and Voldemort are the Kings."

"No." Fred said. "They're more like the queens-no offense Harry- but they're capable of moving more than one square at a time."

"Good point-except that Voldemort will feel he's won if he defeats Harry." George pointed out.

"And there's not much Voldy would want to protect," Fred added. "So that makes him King."

"Harry has Ginny as his King then?" Angel asked.

Ron snickered and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. 'Figuratively speaking, yes. Along as both worlds I presume."

"OK, so who are Voldemort's Bishops, Knights, and Rooks?" Kat asked.

"I-I don't know," Hermione admitted.

The group sat in silence.

"His six horcruxes." Ray answered. "It fits perfectly. There are six important chess pieces and he had six horcruxes!"

Hermione cheered. "You've got it! That does make sense! Good job, Ray!"

"OK, say Voldemort is the Dark King. What's his queen?" George asked. "What's his major defense?"

"No, George!" Fred objected. "I told you! Voldemort and Harry have to be the Queens because of how powerful they are!"

"OK," Kat said. "So if Voldemort is the Dark Queen-who's he protecting?"

"Who, or what?" Lynn asked. The group turned to her in confusion. She simply shrugged. "Only one of his horcruxes were living and Voldemort can't love."

"Maybe he is the king," Fred suggested. "And his queen is the Killing Curse."

Hermione nodded.

"It's ten minutes past opening time, George," Kat said suddenly.

"Oh, geeze!" Fred said. "Ron, Hermione! We need to get going!"

Ron and Hermione began to rush around. And Ray automatically picked up Beth.

"I don't think so Lover-Boy Martin!" Angel said. "I get to take care of Beth today!"

"And I'm cleaning up the kitchen and storage room, so don't even THINK about it Buck-o!" Kat exclaimed with a grin.

Hermione was about to walk out the door when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Ray! Before I forget, here's a list of errands I need done!" And she left before he could complain.

"Great!" Ray exclaimed sarcastically. "We get to go SHOPPING!"

Lynn laughed and replied, "Look at the plus side-you get to leave this prison."

Ray smiled. "OK. There's only one thing on the list anyway."

"Well? What does it say, Ray?" Lynn asked. "Read it out loud."

"OK. It says; 'To yourself repeat your alias name ten times.'"

"OK!" Lynn said and shut her eyes. "Come on, Ray! Just say it!"

"**_My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. And… My name is Ray Martin._**" Ray thought to himself.

Looking down at the list Hermione had given him, he noticed something was different. "Hey! It changed! 'Now turn to Lynn and tell her what your alias name is five times.'

"My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name is Ray Martin. My name IS Ray Martin."

Lynn laughed; she seemed a little giddy, as Ray continued. "Now it's Lynn's turn to tell you her alias name five times."

"Here goes- my name is Lynn Leon. My name is Lynn Leon. My name is Lynn Leon. My name is Lynn Leon. My name is LYNN LEON!"

Ray smiled. She looked cute when she was shouting… Ray was beginning to see Ron's point in an angry woman being sexy… "Now it says to make sure we're wearing Muggle clothes and look absolutely different from normal."

"Uh-oh." Lynn said, as she looked Ray up and down.

"What?" Ray asked alarmed.

"You look exactly like a NORMAL twenty-year-old."

"You know what it meant!" Ray said laughing.

Lynn just smiled. "Next?"

" 'Advance to the Muggle World.'" Ray read. Then muttered, "Sounds like we're playing Monopoly."

"What's Monopoly?"

"A game Muggles play," Ray answered. Then he suddenly asked. "Lynn, how many times have you been in the Muggle World?"

"Don't worry! You sent me to live with a house of geniuses. Muggle Studies was something Dad wanted to study, so when Hogwarts closed he asked McGonagall for a couple of the text books and I was forced to read all of them."

Ray laughed. "I lived with Muggles and hated it…"

"I know."

"I wasn't finished." Ray complained.

"Oh?" Lynn replied as a signal for him to continue.

"I never had you to accompany me- as a matter of fact I never really had company… unless you consider spiders good company."

Lynn smiled as she pulled on Ray's hand and said, "Let's just apparite just out side of the Leaky Cauldron. OK? One… two… three!"

They appeared out side the Leaky Cauldron in seconds and no one seemed to notice. Looking down at the paper it read: 'Visit the Queen's Tower.' As he finished reading the sentence two tickets appeared from the paper to his hand.

"Looks like we're going to see the Queen's Jewels." Ray said turning to look at Lynn. "Ready to go?"

In answer she held out her hand and Ray took it gently into his own. Her hand was warm and soft. Holding her hand was making him grin like silly. He probably looked like a mad man, but he didn't care. He loved Ginny and if they weren't in a hurry to get some place he'd probably be busy snogging her, even though they were in public.

"Look, Ray! Hurry or you'll miss it!" Lynn said pulling eagerly on Ray's hand, trying to get his attention.

Looking to where her other hand was he say a large fountain. It was big, but other than that there wasn't anything special about it… until Ray say the two Doves. Both of them were pure white and seemed to be staring at both Lynn and Ray in a creepy way.

"They're looking at us in an almost human way," Ray muttered to Lynn.

Lynn hit him playfully. "They're not humans, Ray. Someone's a little too paranoid!" Lynn said before pulling him along to the short line of people waiting to see the Queen's Jewels.

In no time they were in and seeing all of the gems and precious metals. Some of the expensive rocks were bigger than Ray and Lynn's hands put together! The Famous Jewels ranged in colors from clear to black, they included all of the colors one could find in any color spectrum. They had strange names like Mantlemetamorphasisthree and many other more technical and geological names.

Lynn couldn't seem to get enough of them. She suddenly started talking of what kind of stone she wanted in her wedding ring. "I think a diamond would just be BEAUTIFUL, but everybody else has them. I want something different. Maybe like a stone of Amber, to match my hair and symbolize that I'm the one and only of your heart… oh, look at that emerald!"

The next place the Hermione's enchanted list of duties told the couple to visit was the local Movie Theater. The movie they went and saw was a romantic chick flick that neither of them ended up watching. What they did end up doing was kissing each other passionately until the usher asked they to leave.

By this time it was well past lunch time and the list suggested they visit a café only three blocks from the Movie Theater. Ray and Lynn decided to walk, hand in hand giddy and embarrassed about being caught snogging during the movie.

"I still can't believe that we got caught." Lynn said as they entered the small café. Her face was still the lovely shade of her hair.

"I can." Ray said.

"What are you saying?" Lynn asked as they chose a table.

"You lips tasted of popcorn and soda, it was only more of a turn on," Ray replied pulling out a chair for her before seating himself across the table from her.

Lynn looked down at her plate, blushing.

"How may I help you?" a waiter asked walking up to their table.

"We'll have two of what ever your special today is." Ray wasn't even going to bother asking what it was. The parchment had suggested it and he wasn't all that hungry.

Lynn must not have been all that hungry either because as soon as the food arrived she began to play with her food. The mashed potatoes on her plate where being decorated with little hearts and the name Mrs. Ginny Potter.

"Ummm, Lynn?" Ray asked. "Ar-are you feeling all right?"

"What?" Lynn looked up, her eyes glazed over. "Oh, Ray." She said catching herself. Ray had been sure that she would have called him by his real name. "I'm just so happy. It's all going so well. I'm surprised something hasn't gone wrong yet."

Ray smiled. "Yeah." He let his gaze move off of Lynn and he found that it seemed to stray out the window. Sitting there on the window ledge looking in were two pure white doves.

Ray felt as though those two birds could see through his disguise, could see through the make-up and hair dye. "Lynn?"

His voice came out a little more tense than he had anticipated and her head jerked up immediately. "What is it?" Her voice easily matched hers.

Ray decided not to worry her, not to ruin the perfect moment. "You're writing Potter's name in your potatoes again."

She blushed and scooped up his name with her spoon. She brought the spoon close to her own mouth but seemed to have changed her mind half way there. For the spoon in her hand changed direction and she ended up feeding him the creamy potatoes.

Again Ray felt eyes on him, but he pushed them away as he began to feed Lynn some of his meat and gravy. He ended up dropping some of the runny gravy on his own chin. Lynn leaned in lightly and licked it off and he responded by kissing her gently.

Next on the list was an amusement park in the neighboring town. Ray signaled a taxi and opened the door for Lynn as she got in.

"Ray, you are the sweetest man I know." She whispered.

"I imagine my Dad was sweeter. He had to get my Mum to love him even though she hated him for most of her life."

Lynn smiled and she said, "You know that isn't true. Your Mum loved your Dad as much as he loved her, it's just in school she wouldn't let a guy get between her and her studies. Plus she also had your stubbornness. She wasn't about to admit how much she like him before she was ready! She had a study schedule that wouldn't allow her to leave the common room for days!"

Ray shook his head and asked, "You know all of this how?"

"I live with one of your father's best friends. I hear EVERYTHING."

"Really?" Ray asked.

"This is the place." The taxi cab driver said before Lynn could reply.

Ray handed the driver his money and walked Lynn into the amusement park. There were rides of all kinds. They rode the Bumper Cars, the Love boat, and the Faris Wheel. All of them were great for them both.

Ray decided to win Lynn a stuffed animal. He walked up to the Balloon Pop game both. "I'll take one round."

"Good luck. You've got a pretty girl with you." The man said. "Tell you what you have ten darts. Hit ten balloons and I'll give you this Black Panther. It's the biggest one I've got."

"Deal." Ray said. Thankfully the bet wasn't too hard and he and Lynn were walking hand in hand with a large Black Panther slung over her arm and a big cotton candy in his. They stayed late into the afternoon, buying hot dogs and soft drinks as a dinner.

When the park closed Lynn and Ray headed to a taxi. As the taxi drove them home Ray noticed a sign with two white doves sitting on it. As he read the sign he was no longer afraid of them. They were a sign.

"Oye!" He said suddenly. "Can I have a change of plans?"

"Sure." The taxi driver said with a grin. "Where are we headed?"

"To the James River, please." Ray answered.

Lynn gave her an odd look and he replied, "I've found the one place I'm taking you on our date."

**A/N: **OK. This chapter is long enough… I hope you liked it so far. There is more of Harry and Ginny's date yet to come (or should I say Lynn and Ray's? That confused me to NO end so I hope it didn't confuse you too bad). But don't be mad at me if I make you wait a while! There's other stuff that needs to be written and read in this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it came out kinda bad. Anyway, REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! Please? LOL

Raekitty13


	8. Voodoo

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **OK so I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed so THANKS! Next I'd like to apologize again because I know you all wanted to read all of Lynn and Ray's date in one sitting, but I'm not sure you were able to swallow that 4,368 word chapter as it was! LOL! But for now we're headed back to the Dark Side. Ever wonder what it'd be like to be a four-year-old genius?

**Chapter 8- Voodoo**

Draca was sitting on the end of her father's bed, getting her new Potter doll ready for "playtime". Pfft. Playtime? What was that? THAT was a term reserved for two-year-olds playing with blocks and what not.

Draca was a four-year-old and "playtime" was an insult to her image, along with the words "nappi-poo", "beddi-bye time" and "cutie-see-wootsee". Honestly. And neither of her parents seemed to notice. It was enough to drive her insane!

Draca took the Potter doll in her lap and reached for her mother's wand. It was on the pillow next to her father. Mummy was fluffing Daddy's pillows. He had gone to visit the Dark Lord again. Every time he went to visit the man who paid their bills and gave Draco the money for the food Pansy sat on the table, he always came back beaten, almost to death.

This terrified Draca. The Dark Lord was someone, who could beat her father, could read his mind with the wave of his hand and could easily take everything she had ever known away from her. He was a threat, not only because of what she knew he could do, but because she didn't know everything that he could do. Knowledge was the ultimate weapon, Daddy had always told her that.

"If you want to make it ANYWHERE in life, Draca, you must learn everything you can about life in general. I-I am a fool. I cannot do anything correctly in this world, and the reason is because I did not take the time to learn things properly." This was the first and only time her father had spoken to her as if she had a well-developed brain. "Knowledge is the key to everything. Remember that, Draca and you will make if far, my daughter."

It had been Christmas when Daddy had said that to her. She had just turned four, and her present from him had been a magical encyclopedia. It contained all sorts of information about the Wizarding World and the Muggle one as well. It was small, almost pocket sized and managed to wedge itself between the cracks in the floor easily when her mother cleaned.

Draca had taken her father's words to heart. Knowledge was going to be her weapon against the Dark Lord and when the time came she was going to defend her family with it if need be.

Draca knew that in most families that was the father's job, and if the father failed it was left up to the mother. She had learned this when reading up on the Potter family. First James Potter had stood up to Voldemort to protect the woman of his dreams and the son she had blessed him with, Lily and Harry. But after Voldemort had taken James life, Lily stood in front of her son and begged Voldemort to have mercy. To allow Harry to live, James gave his life for Lily and in the same night Lily had given her life for Harry. In turn this had taken the Dark Lord's life.

That was another scary thing. The encyclopedia said that the reason Harry could live was because his mother and father died to save him, because they LOVED him. But what was love?

Draca didn't hate Harry Potter because he had defeated the Dark Lord that brutally bullied her father. No, Draca hated Harry Potter because he had parents that died for him, that loved him enough to sacrifice their lives for him. Harry had something Draca didn't.

Harry had the knowledge of what it felt like to have parents that loved you. He had the knowledge of what if felt like to be loved. He had more knowledge than she did, and for this reason Draca Malfoy hated Harry Potter.

"Plus if it weren't for Potter, if he simply would have died, Daddy wouldn't be treated so badly by the Dark Lord. We would be a respectable Death-Eater family and Mummy and Daddy would love me." Draca told herself as she summoned the voodoo pins.

Simply reaching out a relaxed hand she gathered them calmly from the air. She placed them on the bed next to her new Potter doll. Next she placed a voodoo curse upon the doll using her mother's wand yet again. "Make sure Potter can feel my wrath." She muttered as she put the finishing touches on the curse, adding her own hair and one of Harry's (can be found in certain stores because he is so famous…).

Picking up a pin she pondered where she should stick the first one. "Mummy, where should I stick the first voodoo pin?"

"Draca, dear, please be careful of those pins." Her mother said quietly as to not wake her stirring husband from a disturbed sleep. "You know those pins were dipped in poison. Did you even set a viewing circle? How are you going to know if you harm Potter at all if you don't?"

Draca ignored her mother's last question and simply said, "I know you dipped them in poison. Why do you think I'm using them, Mummy?"

Pansy gave her daughter a quizzical look. "Draca. I can't let you do voodoo unless you do it correctly you understand?"

"OK!" Draca said as her mother began to take the pins away. "Show me how to cast a viewing circle, Mummy!"

"That's my daughter. Willing to learn Dark Magic the proper way. No better knowledge to have, Draca, dear." Her mother had stopped fluffing the pillows now but didn't give Draca back the pins. She walked to the closet and pulled out an old mirror and different voodoo pins. "I think we'll start you out with beginner's pins, dear."

"Mummy," Draca whined. "I'm not a baby! I know how to do voodoo!"

"You are four years old, Draca. You don't even know how to read. You do not know voodoo and when I take the time to teach you something you will stop whining and do as you are told." Pansy scolded her only daughter. "Hand me my wand, Draca. Are my rules clear, young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am." Draca said, hiding her tears, anger and frustration as she handed over her mother's wand.

"Good. Now in order to cast a viewing circle one must…" Draca toned her mother out. If she didn't she would go bloody mad. What the hell did she have to do to prove to her mother that she was capable of doing adult things? Sure, she was four, but she'd soon be five! She'd show her mother.

Draca couldn't stand this any longer. She was just an adorable little trouble-making version of Draco to her mother. That was the only reason her mother paid her any attention at all. Mummy's world revolved around Draco and nobody or anything else. She wasn't self-centered but Draco-centered. There was no room in her life for her daughter, for the child of Draco. He simply took up too much room. He was all she needed to survive and she liked it that way.

Draca wanted to cry. She wanted to take her mother's wand out of her hand as she pointed it at the mirror and said nonsense words and knock some sense into her. She wanted to show her mother how lonely she was. How unloved, tortured, how frightened and disturbed she was for a four-year-old going on five.

She wanted to show to her mother how cold her world was. She didn't understand what was wrong. She had always blamed it on herself, she had never been what her mother had wanted. She hadn't been the little boy who looked identical to Draco. She was unlovable and it was all her fault.

Now she had Potter to blame it on and she was going to take it out on him tonight. She was going to stab him with those voodoo pins so hard he would bleed to death. A slow and painful death like her total four years of life.

Her parents had never beat her; they never gave her hugs and kisses either. It was considered too soft. Draca had to harden up because real life was cold and only the ice-people survived. The soft hearts like the Potters died instantly, a whole family killed by one man. The same fate was going to be fall the Weasleys as well. These were concepts that her mother drowned into her constantly.

Along with the occasional, "Muggles and Muggle-Borns are scum." and "Only Pure-Bloods deserve any power."

Finally her mother was done lecturing. "Here, Draca, dear." Her mother's voice was full of false sweetness. It was sickening the way Daddy seemed to love it, like chocolate chip cookies with too much salt. "How about you go up stairs and play voodoo in your bed room? I think Daddy needs his rest and now that I've taught you, I know you'll have safe and evil fun. Right, sweety?"

Draca silently moaned. Her mother was enough to drive anyone insane. Maybe she is what happened to her father. "Thank you, Mummy. I'll be sure to have a good time!"

Draca's voice was full of the same false sweetness as her mother's as she walked up the stairs, carrying all of her equipment for her voodoo ritual. Yes Potter was going to pay for what he had done.

Draca sat everything down on her bed and began to organize her things. Organization was key to magic. She placed the Harry Potter doll down in the center and arranged all of her instruments around it, as if they were an audience. The mirror she hung on her wall just at her height, so that when she was sitting on her bed she could stab the doll and look up to see what was happening at eye level.

Everything was perfect. Draca picked up the Potter doll and placed it in her lap once again with one hand while using her left hand to pick up a voodoo pin. Taking aim Draca stabbed the pin into the doll's leg. Looking up quickly into the mirror to see the pain on Harry's face she was surprised to see pain flitting across a four-year-old's face instead of a twenty-year-old's.

She felt a searing pain in her left thigh. It was intense, looking down she noticed she was still holding onto the pin in the doll's leg. She let go and the pain lessened but only a little. Shouting she pulled the pin out and the pain exploded in her eyes… in her hurry to pull the pin out of the doll's leg in had landed in it's eyes.

"DADDY!" Draca screamed pulling the pin out of the doll's eyes and jumping out of her sitting position on her bed, knocking pins all over the place. The Potter doll was sent into the remaining pile and was impaled in several places.

As her bedroom door sprang open Draca passed out from the pain. It was all over her body and it was intense. She wasn't sure if she had landed on the pins or if it the pain was caused by the voodoo. Her last thought was, "What has Mummy done to me?"

A/N: OK, so compared to last chapter this one is REALLY short (it's not as short as the chapter I just wrote with Kat not too long ago… I mean Sciencegirl92. I am her new co-author for her story, Gohan and Videl Go to Hogwarts)! I'm sorry. I'm not all that great with writing from the Dark Side… How did I do guys? Please review and let me know! I also realize that I gave the four-year-old Draca the personality of a sixteen-year-old… Some of the thoughts she has are WAY too theoretical for someone her age, but then again her parents don't love her and she is knowledge thirsty. She is driven by her surroundings, by her parents' poor judgment and she is hurt by the fact that together Pansy and Draco have no idea how to raise a daughter properly. Draco and Pansy are treating their daughter the way they were treated as children, spoiled but unloved. I'm sorry if you were disappointed with this chapter in any way. Please send me a review so I know how and where to improve or make my day and enlighten me on my better qualities! lol! Gotta go, see ya next chapter! Thank you ever so much for reading this far and I hope you've enjoyed yourself!


	9. Pansy's Revenge

The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed my last chapter, so a special shout out to Lemar2RedFox and Luna32!  For chapter 7- Sciencegirl92, Nocturnal007, Tahirisolo90, and Luna32! I'm sorry I didn't get thank you in my last chapter, guys.) Here is chapter nine, full of adventure and danger, but I'll say no more! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it comes out satisfactory! I have to warn you though, there's going to be lots of POV changes, I'll warn you ahead of time, but I thought you should know before hand. So if you see this **POV switch to Draco **or something you know what I'm talking about.

Chapter 9- Pansy's Revenge 

Finally Draca had left. Her little voodoo experiment would last well into the night. She was free to leave.

The Dark Lord had called her to him the moment Draco had come home. He had failed again and unless she fulfilled the mission He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave her tonight she would die in the process. The Dark Lord was not one to be trifled with. She was going in for her husband. She could not fail.

She was told to report to him as soon as she could leave with out either Draco or her daughter knowing. Draca was upstairs playing with her doll and as far as she knew Draco was still unconscious from his last beating.

It was time to leave. She filled her mind with her destination and tuned around, the blackness engulfing her immediately. As soon as she was finished turning around she had reached her destination. The darkness still surrounded her, but it was a cold almost freezing bitterness that surrounded her now instead of the suffocating blackness.

(A/N: POV switching to Draco) 

Draco had fallen asleep again. His head still hurt as he woke up and it took him a moment to realize where he was, why he was there and what had woken him up. Sitting up in bed he began to massage his forehead with the heel of his hands.

Upstairs he could hear Draca playing with her new Potter doll cursing it fiercely for a young girl of four. Figuring that was what had woken him up he lay back down in the darkness wondering where Pansy had gone.

Suddenly from upstairs came an unearthly cry of pain followed by thud as something hit the floor. Jumping from bed, expecting to see Pansy rushing up the steps as well, he charged into his daughter's room.

Draca was lying limp and unconscious on the floor, voodoo needles all around her. Blood was streaming from her eyes and her left thigh. It looked as if she had been stabbing herself with the voodoo pins instead of the Potter doll.

Draco leaned over his only child and felt for a pulse. It was there. He scooped her up into his arms and began to appraise but at the last moment decided to grab a voodoo needle and the doll.

He took her to St. Mungo's Hospital. It wasn't the place most Death Eaters went, but he had no choice. A doctor had to see Draca and quick.

He walked up to the first nurse he met, hiding his face. "Excuse me! My daughter needs help! I'm not sure what happened."

The nurse took one look at Draca and gave an involuntary shout. "Oh, my word! What happened to this poor child?"

"I don't know." Draco answered honestly. "I was asleep and she was playing in her bed room. Her cries woke me. When I ran to check on her she was unconscious on the floor, these pins all around her and this Potter doll. Please help my daughter."

The nurse nodded and ran to the reception desk. "I need a bed and a doctor pronto! Along with a medic team that can find out exactly what happened to the little girl."

The receptionist nodded and a doctor, bed and medic team appeared from around a corner with the wave of her wand. One medic stayed with the doctor, nurse and Draca as the doctor gently took her from Draco's arms and placed her on the hospital bed.

Another medic took the pin and doll from him and scurried away. The last one remained by his side.

"Tell me, Sir, what exactly happened."

Again Draco repeated his story as the medic took notes with a quick quill. He looked at the notes and left.

Draco took a seat on the cold, plastic waiting chairs. The medic had refused his request to be with his daughter. All that was left to do was wait.

**(A/N: POV switch to Ron)**

The workday was finally over. Nine really was too late to close up a joke shop. But his brother's Fred and George didn't seem to think so. Harry and Ginny had gone on their date today as Ray and Lynn.

They still weren't back yet and that was beginning to worry Ron. He could sense that it also bothered Hermione and the Twins as they looked about as stressed as he felt. Harry and Ginny should have been back by now. Ron was beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong.

"Hermione, don't you think Harry and Ginny should be back?" Ron asked his wife.

Hermione smiled weakly, "Don't be so paranoid, Ron. Harry and your sister can take care of themselves."

"That makes me worry even more," Ron admitted.

"Look, maybe they just went for a long, romantic walk." Hermione reasoned.

"So why don't they call?"

"Would you want to ruin the moment of romance and freedom to call the people who have locked you up for a long time, or your older brother?" Hermione asked him.

"No, not really." Ron argued. "But I don't have the Dark Lord's worshipers following me trying to kill me ever chance they get."

"Maybe not." Hermione agreed. "But look at the bright side! We have the shop to ourselves!"

Ron cocked his head, "We do?"

"Fred and George are taking Kat and Angel out to eat tonight."

"Let me guess, a bed and breakfast?"

"Ronald!"

"I know, wishful thinking." Ron smiled at Hermione.

She wrapped her arms around him and laughed. "I thought you were used to having zero privacy."

"I am. I just figured that once we got married we'd earn ourselves some."

"You mean like a luxury, Ron?" a flirtatious smile playing on her lips.

He laughed. "Yeah, luxuries."

Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips. The smell of her busy hair surrounded him and he was in Heaven once again. He kissed her back with the same passion he'd shared with her the first they'd kissed.

The bell above the store door jangled as it opened and the twins and their dates walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt the love-fest here, Ron." Fred said. "But our reservations to the bed'n'breakfast were cancel."

Ron growled. "Just my luck."

Hermione giggled, asking, "Why?"

"I guess the Death Eaters are at it again." Angel stated.

"On a count of the fact that our Muggle restaurant was burnt to a crisp." Kat added.

Hermione gapped at them, all of the cheerfulness drained from her face.

"Every person in there died." George said somberly. "Every single one of them. More raids are most likely going to take place tonight."

"B-but Harry and Ginny…" Hermione stuttered.

Utter horror filled Ron at that moment. "They're out in the Muggle world."

Fred, George, Kat, and Angel's already white faces paled even more so.

"What're we gonna do?" Angel asked.

"I suppose we should just report the incident to the Order." Hermione muttered, terror still etched on her otherwise beautiful face.

"Already done and accounted for." George said.

"McGonagall is going to kill us if Harry doesn't come back safe and sound." Fred added.

"Ohmigod! I didn't run my plan past the Order!" Hermione shouted. "They have no clue that Harry and Ginny left!"

The whole group looked at Hermione. Ron thought that fear was not the word to describe what he felt at that exact moment. He could feel himself as white as a ghost under all of his freckles.

"Hermione-" Ron was cut off by a crashing sound coming from the back of the storage room. He ran to the back as Hermione flew up the stairs to where Beth was sleeping.

**(A/N: POV switch to Pansy)**

"Welcome to my humble," (Pansy coughed as she looked around herself) "Abode, Mrs. Malfoy." Voldemort said. "Don't cough at my terminology!"

"Sorry your Lordship. It's just that the word humble does not describe one as evil and dark as you, My Lord."

Lord Voldemort laughed, his laugh was completely evil and Pansy radiated in the power of it.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and looked her in the eye, she could feel his seriousness return immediately. "I can tell that you fear me, but not in the same manor as your husband. Explain."

"I admire your evil ways, my Lord and I wish to be as evil as you."

"Are you telling me that your husband wishes to join the side of the light?"

"No, he does not wish to join the side of Potter. That would go against every fiber in his body."

"You lie."

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"You lie." His voice was a low hiss. "Potter would not go against every grain in his body. Potter is the friend of Granger."

"Her last name is Weasley. That has nothing to do with his being evil, my Lord."

"You lie yet again, Pansy. You know what Draco's feelings towards Mrs. Hermione Weasley were during his schooling. What makes you think they've changed?"

"You mustn't say stuff like that, my Lord. Draco and I are deeply in love and have a beautiful daughter."

"You call her beautiful, yet you find her annoying."

Pansy remained silent.

"Am I right?" Lord Voldemort demanded. "Answer me Pansy." He raised his wand.

Pansy eyed his wand wearily. "At times, my Lord. She is a know it all."

"Who does she remind you of?"

Pansy stared wide-eyed at her Dark Lord, comprehension sinking in slowly. "Was this Draco's intention?"

"Answer my question, and I shall answer yours."

"Why must I say it? You can read my mind. It's obvious that I know whom you are speaking of."

"Because making someone say something treacherous makes it all the more real. Causing more pain for them and more pleasure for me."

"My daughter, Draca, reminds me of the filthy mud-blood, Hermione Weasley. Are you satisfied, my Lord?" she had felt no emotion as she said what he required.

"No, not quite. But yes that was Draco's intention." He hissed a cruel smile across his face. "Do you still wish to lead this mission in place of your husband?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Why?"

"I love him with all of my heart."

"Evil people have not hearts, nor can they love." Lord Voldemort replied.

"All the same I will do this for him, my Lord. What is my mission?"

Lord Voldemort looked her up and down. "I like your determination."

With the flick of his wrist he sent clear images through her mind. It was like a three-dimensional map.

The first couple of images were of restaurants and how to get there. "See these buildings? I want them bunt. Completely destroyed. Not a single Muggle will live. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Your second task is to take a team of Death Eaters out to attack the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They have been against us all along. You either succeed or I kill your husband. This is your revenge. Kill them."

"I will succeed or die trying, my Lord."

"Funny you should say that. Is that a die physically or emotionally?"

"Physically, my Lord." Pansy replied. "If I may ask, who is to be on my team?"

"Wormtail!" Lord Voldemort called.

"Yes, Master?" the little suck-up squeaked.

"Your arm." He hissed.

Wormtail held out his arm. Lord Voldemort grabbed it and jabbed his wand onto his Dark Mark. As he did so he whispered the following names, "Snape, Crabbe, Goyle!"

Not even two minutes later Pansy's team was standing before her. They were dressed like her, long black robes and skull masks concealing their faces.

Dread began to well up in Pansy. This team wasn't going to do very well. Half of her team was sure to die. She quickly squelched her fears before they reached her Dark Lord.

"Are you ready?" Pansy directed her question to her team, but it was Lord Voldemort whom answered.

"It matters not. Get out of my sight and prove your allegiance to me, the almighty and sinister Lord Voldemort, before I change my mind and torture you all right here and now!" He declared, his venomous words poisoning his followers. "You shall have reinforcements met you at the Weasley Joke Shop at fifteen after, if you're late they shall leave."

At his last word Pansy apparited to their first Muggle shop. As she arrived she heard the others appear around her. Gritting her teeth she stepped in font of them and turned around.

"You screw this up and you have me to answer to!" Pansy shouted to the group, her power boiling over. "We've got our orders. Snape you take the Bed'n'Breakfast, Crabbe you take the public library, and Goyle you take the Movie Theater. I've got the Fair. Meet me at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes at quarter after nine, where we will be met by our reinforcements. Anybody, who is not dead, but does not follow my command will parish. Disperse!"

**(POV switch to Draco)**

Draco had been sitting in the waiting room for three hours. Imagine that for a minute would you? Three hours sitting on hard plastic chairs with little or no cushion. You'd think magical people would think of making hospital chairs more comfortable!

Well, Draco had had enough! He was going to demand to see his daughter now or he'd… He'd set the place on fire or like set the Dark Mark above it or something, anything.

He stopped the next doctor to pass by his chair. "I demand to see my daughter."

"Excuse me?" the doctor looked confused.

"I'd like to see my daughter. I've been waiting for three hours now."

The doctor smiled politely and somewhat apathetically. "I'm not sure what you are talking about, sir. I suggest you speak to the receptionist."

And with that the doctor walked away.

Draco took a deep breath and walked up to the receptionist's desk. "I need to see my daughter."

"Name?" the witch sitting behind the desk, asked lazily.

"I was never asked to give my name," Draco replied gripping the desk.

The witch looked up at him. "You have to wait until they call for you. The investigation is incomplete."

"They didn't even ask my name!" Draco shouted in annoyance. "I demand to see my daughter NOW. No exceptions."

The receptionist looked like she was about to summon security when the doctor on the medics team whom had taken the voodoo pin and Potter doll from Draco came scurrying towards him.

"Sorry for keeping you, sir." He squeaked. "But it has taken us this long to find out what has happened to your daughter. Come, follow me."

The man never bothered to introduce himself. He lead Draco to the back laboratory where he had been performing his tests on the items Draco had brought in. the room was dark except for a light in the corner of the room over the doctor's desk.

"I've run some tests on this Potter doll, and something odd came up." The medic passed Draco the doll. "It is full of protective spells. A person can not scurry Harry Potter through this doll, one can not inflict pain on Harry Potter with this doll and nor can they get any useful information from it about his whereabouts. Very peculiar indeed.

"The other item you brought to me was a voodoo pin. I have to ask you where she got such a thing. Only dark stores have ever sold them."

"Her mother," Draco replied. "She thinks it is best for Draca to learn about the Dark Arts in a hands on experience so she knows how to avoid them."

The man raised his eyebrow in question. "Very, very peculiar indeed. Hmmm, you said her name was Draca? And her mother is trying to teach her the ways of the Dark Arts herself?"

"Yes." Draco replied, afraid he had already said too much. They were going to realize that he was a Death Eater, take Draca away and send him to Azkaban! Shit.

"Where, might I ask, is her mother, sir?"

Draco realized that he had no idea where his obsessive wife had disappeared. "I don't know. Like I told the other guy, I had come home from work in, a rather bad condition, and was out cold for a while from lack of sleep. As a matter of fact I don't even know how I got home. Draca's screams had finally awakened me. I wish I had been in time to save her."

The man nodded. "With this information we now can work on finding a counter curse for your daughter."

"How long will that take?" Draco asked alarmed.

"Not long. We have come close. She is coming out of her comma state. You should be able to see her soon."

"How soon is soon?"

Draco's appearance must have been what had gotten him in to see Draca sooner. As he entered the room she sat up slowly, tears streaking down her face. The medic in the room stood up at the sound of the door opening. Upon seeing the other medic she sat back down.

"We have been able to recover her eye sight and have removed much of the external damage. She is still suffering a lot of pain do to the doll and her voodoo experiment." She stated, giving Draca's medical status to Draco.

"Draca," Draco croaked. "Draca, baby. How are you?"

Completely forgetting his daughter's hatred for such pet names, he covered the distance between the door and her bed in two strides. He picked up his only daughter and hugged her gently.

Kissing her forehead he said, "Thank the Lord you're alive. Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me, young lady?"

Draca's dried lips cured into a small smile. "Yes, sir." Her voice was hoarse from her blood curtailing screams earlier in the night, making it come out in a deep throaty whisper.

Draco did a double take. She had sounded so much older; finally part of her physical body reflected her intelligence within.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked.

Draco smiled faintly, "Nothing. How are you Draca?"

"It hurts everywhere." She whispered. "They tried to numb me, but it hurts, so bad, Daddy. I heard them talking in the hallway. They said it would be better if I had stayed in my coma-like trance. I wouldn't feel as much… pain."

Talking seemed to be taking its toll on his little girl. Her face paled and her heart rate increased, as if it was having a hard time pumping blood through out her little body.

She began convulsing, as if having seizures, scaring Draco into shouting, "Do something you fools! Help her!"

The medics looked at him sadly. "As of right now there isn't anything we can do for her. We have to find he counter curse within three days or she will most likely die."

"Draca." Draco felt tears stinging his eyes. "Draca, I'll find him. I'll find Potter. I'll make him fix you."

Draca's seizure had ended and she looked close to passing out. The pain coursing throughout her had to be powerful.

"No." He had to lean in to hear his little girl at all. "Find… twins… Weas-"

She passed out. Leaving Draco holding her warm, but still hand.

"Don't just stand there!" Draco shouted. "Find that damned counter curse!"

The doctors scurried out of the room as fast as they could.

**(POV change to Hermione)**

Hermione reached Beth in time to see her still sound asleep and unharmed. Not wanting to take Beth downstairs, but still curious as to what was happening down stairs she pulled her hair back into a tight bun, concealing her hair.

Gently opening the window over looking the back of the store she stuck her head out. Looking down she saw three Death Eaters enter the back of the shop through a broken window. She assumed that the crash they had heard merely minutes ago had been the window breaking.

Thinking quickly, she began to fly through possible ways of communicating with Ginny and Harry. Until they got rid of the Death Eaters they could not return.

"Let's see. There are owls, no. House Elves, no… what did Tonks and Lupin use again?" Hermione was muttering to herself.

"Oh, yeah! Patronum!" Hermione said looking at Beth.

Beth smiled at her mother, causing Hermione to smile as well. "That's my girl!"

Hermione stuck her wand hand out the window and whispered, "Expecto Patronum!"

Suddenly the air around her became cold. Beth's bottle became frozen over as the flowers Ron had given her earlier welted from the sudden frost. All hope of winning the skirmish below left her. All hope of winning the skirmish below left her. Her happy vision of her future dissolved before her eyes.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as Beth's wailing filled her ears.

No. They couldn't hear her cries; they would find her and kill her. "Silencio," Hermione muttered, silencing Beth's wails.

Bringing herself to look out the window again Hermione saw one hundred or so dementors descend from the sky. This was the most they had fighted on their own so far. Panic welled up in Hermione. She should be downstairs fighting.

Dementors could feel one's presence. She sealed the room to prying eyes before looking down to the alley way again. She began debating whether or not she should call Harry and Ginny back to the shop to help.

She knew if she didn't both would be angry. But there was a chance it was a trap to capture Harry or find out where he was hiding. She couldn't decide…

From below came screams of panic and terror. Looking out the window she saw Ron huddled in a corner, face pale and a dementor upon him. Snape not far behind. Hermione couldn't see his wand in his hand! Something was wrong.

Scanning the ground around her husband she found it to his left, just lying there. He had given up. That was it.

"RONALD! I LOVE YOU!" she shouted out the window with all of her heart.

Instantly all of the dementors surrounding Ron backed off, frightened by his new found strength. "Accio wand." Ron grunted. "Expecto Patronum!"

The Jack Russell Terrier was again biting at the dementors, but this time it had a renounced sense of energy. It was not going to soon be depleted.

Hermione pointed her wand at Snape and muttered a stunning spell, "Stupefy!" Snape crumpled to the ground, not because he was dead but out of lack of consciousness.

Hermione had made up her mind. They needed the help. Pointing at the dark sky Hermione shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" thinking of the message it was to give to Harry and Ginny. She didn't know where to send it but she gave it her descriptions of them, both as Harry and Ginny and Ray and Lynn.

She watched as her silvery otter made its way up into the sky and then headed off towards the St. James River. Flashes from below her caught her attention.

Angel had been hit by a stunning spell. Hermione pointed her wand at her and muttered the counter curse before someone could kill her. "Rennervate."

Fred jumped up as soon as her counter curse hit his girlfriend, shouting at her attacker, "Avada Kedavra!" she saw someone crumple. "How dare you attack her?"

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted. I had a fun time writing it though. I hope you had just as much fun reading it. So it's not that great… but I think I did an OK job. Let me know what you think. You know where the little submit review button is! lol


	10. Discoveries

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Chapter ten is here along with the rest of Ray and Lynn's date is about to take place! Honestly you guys are what keep me writing! I'm glad you took the time to review! So thank you Luna32 and Sciencegirl92.

Previously from chapter 7- Chess'n'Magic From the Heart

_**When the park closed Lynn and Ray headed to a taxi. As the taxi drove them home Ray noticed a sign with two white doves sitting on it. As he read the sign he was no longer afraid of them. They were a sign.**_

"_**Oye!" He said suddenly. "Can I have a change of plans?"**_

"_**Sure." The taxi driver said with a grin. "Where are we headed?"**_

"_**To the St. James River, please." Ray answered.**_

_**Lynn gave him an odd look and he replied, "I've found the one place I'm taking you on our date."**_

**Chapter 10- Discoveries**

"What are you talking about, Ray?" Lynn asked still suspicious. "Where are we going?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise any longer, would it, Love?" Ray demanded.

Lynn sighed. "I suppose your right, but this had better not be like my last surprise, Harry."

Ray stared at her.

"Ugh. Like the time you decided to take me to see that Harry Potter Movie." She bluffed.

Ray gave a nervous laugh, then smiled. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure this will be better, Lynn."

"It'd better be." She replied crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Do you not trust me?" Ray asked taking her chin in his hands.

"I trust you and love you with all of my heart," she said leaning in a kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Good." He replied kissing her back. "Now close your eyes. We're almost there."

"Honestly, Ray. What could be at the St. James… oh." She said quietly, thinking of Harry's father. She closed her eyes and was unable to see Ray's smile.

"We're here. Do you folks want me to wait for you?" The taxi cab diver asked.

"No." Ray said. "We'll find our own way back to the hotel."

"You two be careful, there are tons of weirdoes around at this time of night."

"Don't worry, sir." Ray assured the man. "We will be."

"Take care." The man said as he took Ray's money and pulled away.

"Keep your eyes closed," Ray whispered into Lynn's ears.

He led her down a small slop of lush green grass. The smell of flowers and earth was blown across their faces. It was sweet and relaxing.

Ray felt Lynn relax in his arms. "Open your eyes," He whispered.

Lynn did open her eyes, gasping. She was standing on the bank of a very large river. The water was clean and mysterious in the full moon light. Flowers were in full blossom around the river even though it was only the beginning of April. The stars were bright and two doves sat in a tree watching them.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny said quietly. They were alone and they could let their guard down. She let her disguise slip.

Reaching up she longingly touched his face. His lips pressed against hers as Harry kissed her back. Her right hand found its way into his short dyed-brown hair. But under her fingers she felt it grow and return to its natural state. Her fingers locking around a lock of his hair.

As they broke away Ginny could feel her own hair back to its originality as well. Somehow during their passionate kiss Ginny had ended up with her back to the water.

Harry smiled mischievously. His face still wasn't his own. "Are you feeling up for a dip?" he asked.

Ginny stared at him. "Harry your crazy! The water is bound to be freezing. Plus what makes you think we can go swimming in here?"

"What makes you think we can't?" Harry gave her a gentle push and she landed in the water. He took off his shirt and dived in next to her

"How dare you?" she exclaimed happily.

The water was cold and she was shivering. Yet she had to get Harry back. How could he? She grabbed his hair, forcing him to stand up in the neck high water. Suddenly pushing him back under, Ginny had to laugh.

Harry forced his way back up. He had planned on dunking her back, but she was already wadding out of the water. It was about up to her knees. Harry just stared at her.

She looked so beautiful. Her wet clothes almost translucent, clinging to her body in all the right places; her brilliant red hair was wet and stick straight. As a matter of fact she seemed to be glowing with a golden aura all her own.

Ginny noticed Harry looking at her. She giggled at his gaze. She stopped where she was and let him stare. Suddenly Harry began to rise out of the water, sloshing to where she was standing.

Harry's chest was bare and his tight jeans began to sag, giving them a baggy appearance. His hair was plastered to his head and his grin was mischievous yet. All that remained of his disguise was his blue eyes.

He reached her in a matter of seconds and the two of them engaged in another kiss. Grasping each other's arms they were lost again in the heat of their passion. Ginny's hands easily found their way around Harry's neck and his around her waist.

Their kiss could have lasted ages. Anybody else watching that knew Lily and James Potter would have sworn that down by the St. James River bank were their ghosts sharing one last kiss in the moonlight.

Suddenly falling from the sky towards them was a small, silvery otter. It landed in the water next to them and began speaking.

"Harry! Ginny! The shop's under attack!" Hermione was poring from its mouth.

"Of, course, Hermione's Patronus!" Harry said.

The otter disappeared after saying, "Stay hidden."

Ginny gave a Harry a grim smile. Together they said.

"Yeah right!"

Turning and thinking of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop they appeared out side of the Leaky Caldron.

Inside they found Tom dead, slumped over the bar and a few customers who must have tried to stop whoever was entering. Walking quickly to get to the door they noticed one man staring at the ceiling, eyes wide.

Harry stepped over to him to close his eyes, when he noticed they wouldn't shut. He murmured, "Rennervate."

The man stirred and sat up. He blinked at Harry and whispered, "Harry Potter has returned! We shall be saved!"

"Will you help us?" Ginny asked. "My brother's shop is under attack."

Harry shivered as the man nodded. "Can you cast a Patronus? I sense Dementors."

Again the man nodded. "My happy memory shall be of the day you got rid of You-Know-Who for the second time, Sir."

Ginny smiled and helped the man up. "Are you sure you can stand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be quite fine. Shall we go kick some Death Eater ass?"

All three agreed and stepped out to the brick wall. Tapping the bricks nothing happened.

"Alohomora!" Ginny said and re-tapped the bricks. They sprang apart like they were supposed to this time.

As they walked into Diagonally, they noticed that no other shop lights were on and no body was stirring although it was plain that a wizard duel was going on down the road. The fear and sorrow inflected by the dementors cast a cold chill everywhere.

Looking up all three of them noticed the Dark Mark.

"All right, here's the plan guys," Harry said stopping Ginny and the man they had rescued from the pub. "Ginny and I will take care of the dementors, we need you to take care of any stray Death Eaters. Understood?"

"For the most part," Replied the man. "But what do I do with them?"

"Use your imagination, would, ya?" Ginny suggested as she and Harry took positions behind crates.

The man nodded and slipped behind some crates as well.

Before all three of them was an odd battle. One side greatly outnumbered the other, unfortunately it was the good side that was lagging. There were about fifty to one hundred dementors at the back entrance to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and two wizards garbed in all black wearing skull masks.

There were only about five members fighting off the invaders. Harry was beginning to wonder where other members of the Order were at. Suddenly he noticed that Hermione must have only been able to signal them.

"Where is everybody?" Ginny asked echoing his thoughts. "I mean I don't even see Hermione."

"Just get rid of the dementors. You need all the happy thoughts you can muster." Harry said.

"There are so many," Ginny agreed.

Harry filled his mind with the last passionate kiss he had shared with Ginny, except he willed himself to pretend that it was their wedding day. Finally he and Ginny could be together!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted.

Beside him Ginny was also filling her head with visions of their wedding day. She saw herself in a flowing white dress and Harry, ever handsome in his dashing Tuxedo. She heard the Priest say, "You may kiss the bride." And Harry's lips met hers in a kiss as passionate as the last one they shared at the riverbank.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ginny shouted.

Both of their patronuses running side by side to tackle the nearest dementors. Harry's a Silver Stag and Ginny's a transparent cat. Together they managed to get rid of twenty dementors or so at once, even though it was only supposed to scare one. Their happy thoughts must have been very strong.

After about an hour all that was left were five wizards standing at the back of the joke shop. Three with flaming red hair, the other two with brown or black hair, two were witches and three were wizards. Along with a bunch of dead corpses.

Kat was on the ground nursing what looked to be a broken ankle while George stood above her. Hermione was sticking her head out of the flat window as Ron called something up to her. Angel and Fred where clutching onto each other and the man Harry and Ginny had saved was stumbling into view.

The place was a mess. Harry looked down at the closest body at his feet. It was lying face down on the pavement. It was garbed all in black. Kicking the body over with his toe, Harry saw that it's mask was off and it's pale face and dark hair was visible.

Staring up at the sky with dead, lifeless eyes was none other than Pansy Draco. The other Death Eaters had faced the same fate, all except one whom began to stir.

Severus Snape sat up with a groan.

**Author's Notes: **OK, my chapter writing and posting might get a little slower thanks to this place called SCHOOL. I mean don't get me wrong, I love school, but homework cuts into writing time! Sniffle, sniffle, well? What are you waiting for? Please review!


	11. If you Love Your Daughter

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Thank yous go to: Luna32 and Sciencegirl92. I'm sorry Kat, but this chapter is going to be from Draco's POV in some parts. To everybody else I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story.

**Chapter 11- If You Love Your Daughter**

Draco reluctantly left his daughter's side. As much as he wanted to sit there beside her he couldn't because it wouldn't help her one little iota. The only thing that would help her was for him to go and find the Weasley Twins.

He walked to the apparate spot he had come into the hospital through five hours before. He closed his eyes and thought of the Weasley's Joke shop. Opening his eyes he found himself outside of that very store.

That was one thing Draco had been good at. Breaking through simple Disapparate spells. Maybe that was just because of the dark mark on his arm. Hell, what did he know?

Looking around he saw nothing unusual from the front, but up in the sky he saw the Dark Mark. His skin tingled; he could feel his skin craw under the Mark on his arm. Panic began to fill him as he headed around the side of the building. What was he going to see?

The alley was full of dark shapes and figures. Some standing and others dark pools on the ground. Draco began to dread which side was going to be on the ground. If it was the Dark Side everybody was bound to be in big trouble.

But if it was the Weasley side that had won… How many of Voldemort's people would be down? What if this was supposed to be the group Voldemort wanted him to lead? Was he going to find Pansy standing or sitting? Or did she not take this mission for him? Was Lord Voldemort going to wring his neck magically?

If Voldemort's people had won, where did that leave him? Would that mean that Pansy had proved her love and loyalty to him once again while he still pinned for Hermione? What would he do if he saw the Weasley Twins, Draca's only chance, dead and lifeless?

Did he want to see his daughter of his wife live?

His little, Hermione-Granger-Intelligent, daughter; or his overly obsessive, loving wife?

Draco was being consumed by his thoughts and feelings at a maddening rate. Shutting his eyes tight he stopped and forced the darkest thoughts out of his head before continuing. Reopening his eyes he walked towards the standing wizards at the end of the alley, head held high.

Suddenly eight wands were pointed at him and nine voices chanted, "Stupefy!"

Draco realized two seconds too late that his wish for Draca to be saved had been answered. He fell to the ground just as someone else began to rise.

(POV Switch to Snape)

"Uhhh, where the hell…" "Put your hands up in the air!"

Someone rammed their knee into his back and pulled his raised hands back behind his head.

"You have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"WHAT the he- OW!" The voice clicked. "Ronald Weasley what the HELL are you- Get off me or I'll hex you into next Friday!"

"Is that a direct Lily quote?" Ginny's voice echoed oddly in his head.

"What the-" Snape opened his eyes as Potter turned to Ron.

"Man, Ron, where on Earth did the whole, 'Court of Law' thing come from?" Harry demanded.

"I was watching some American TV show, um what was it called…" Ron explained sheepishly.

One of the twins walked up behind Ron and smacked the back of his head. "You moron."

"Ow!" Ron complained.

"Guys! Draco's stirring!" Ginny warned.

"Draco." Snape said. It was his job to protect him, all thanks to his mother.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione called from the window, binding Draco with thick ropes.

Harry bent down and picked up Draco's fallen wand along with Snape's.

"That's my wand, Potter." Snape growled.

"So it is." Potter replied rudely. "Incarcerous!"

Ron snickered. "Looks like your wand doesn't like you much."

"That was lame, Weasley."

Snape could just barley make out Ron's ears growing as red as his hair in the dark. He smirked to himself.

"That's pretty lame that you used the word lame, Snape." Angel countered.

"That was lame…"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione called down to them. "Just shut up and get everybody inside and we'll discuss this stuff inside like adults."

Snape felt himself blush slightly at the stress Hermione had placed on the word adults. He was acting like an adult. Maybe not civilized, but adult all the same.

Once everybody was inside the Joke Shop Hermione began to organize them.

"Put Snape in this corner and Draco over here. Harry you sit there by Draco and Fred, George, you watch Snape. Ginny I need you here. Ronald, will you go check on Beth for me? Angel, Kat, you know what to do…"

It went on for awhile, but finally they were all situated to her liking.

"Now." She began. "We all know that two people can not leave this place alive."

Draco, who had woken up during the arranging, asked, "Say what?"

Hermione sighed irritably. "You and Snape cannot leave this place alive."

"And why the hell not?"

"Stop making a fool of yourself, Draco." Snape ordered.

"I have to leave here alive." Draco replied.

"Why? So you can rat Harry out to your Lord?" Ginny demanded. "I think not."

"No." Draco replied.

Everyone stared at him. Snape had always thought he had somewhat understood Draco, until now. He must have hit his head pretty hard on something.

"I don't buy that." Ron said coming down the stairs ending the silence. "I don't buy that one bit."

Draco stared hard at him. Snape noticed that Ron was holding a little baby in his arms.

"You love your daughter, don't you, Weasley?" Draco demanded. "Well I do, too. And thanks to your idiot brothers, mine is in danger of losing her life."

Again, everybody stared at Draco. What was he going on about?

(POV Switch to Draco)

_What the hell are they all staring at? All I did was say that I loved my daughter…_

"You can actually love someone, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco flinched. _Oh, that's what they were all thinking._

"Yeah." _I've loved you for a while now._ "Amazing isn't it. The power of an evil person."

"Did you call us idiots?" Fred or was it George… asked.

"Wow, looks like somebody should have stayed in school a little bit longer. Maybe then they wouldn't be so slow."

One of the twins stood up. "There is nothing stopping me from killing you right here and now except for the ladies in the room." His wand was pointing at Draco's chest, his eyes slightly crazed.

"Sit down, George," Kat said. "Nobody else is dying tonight. And that includes, Draco's daughter."

To Draco's surprise Ginny nodded her agreement. "Tell us what happened."

Draco told them all of how, under her mother's encouragement Draca had gone off to do voodoo on the Potter doll they had given him. How the Dark Lord had abused him again, for not finding Potter. How when he had woken up Pansy was gone and Draca was screaming for help. He even got a little teary-eyed when he began to describe the pain his poor, four-year-old daughter was in.

Again everyone was just staring at him. "Please!" He cried. "Hermione, you've got to save her."

"How do I know you won't sell Harry out to Voldemort after I help you?" She demanded.

Draco tried to explain in a monotone voice. "The only reason I stayed loyal to Voldemort was because of my family. It was what Pansy wanted. I couldn't truly love her, so I did what I could for her. I was convinced that it was best for Draca as well.

"I thought that by taking Voldemort's shit I was being a good father. But now I see how wrong I was." Draco paused, trying to find the right words that wouldn't leave him crying.

"First Voldemort took my parents. Now, tonight you have taken my wife. I refuse to let anyone else take my daughter from me. She is the only one I have left. If I were to rat out Harry, he would thank me by killing my daughter. I'm no moron."

For the third time that night everybody was staring at Draco.

"What?" He asked sheepishly. "I take it you didn't know I could think that deeply?"

"Exactly my thoughts." Harry replied.

"Shut it, Potter. You'd better understand it if you had a daughter of your own."

Draco saw Harry glance at Ginny briefly.

"My bad." He muttered. "Voldemort's taken everything you've ever had as well."

Draco caught Harry's eye. "You and I, we have more in common than you think. I made lots of mistakes and started out on the wrong side, but right now we're both protecting the one person left that matters to us."

Harry nodded. "Where did you say Draca was at?"

"St. Mungo's." Draco replied. He allowed himself to feel somewhat relieved.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I understand if no one reviews… but it would be great if you would please!


	12. The Final Battle

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other ideas created and copyrighted by JK Rowling.

**Author's Notes: **Here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy! Thank yous go to Kaypgirl, Luna32, and Sciencegirl92. Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it and continued to read even after it took me ages to update!

**Chapter Twelve- The Final Battle**

Kat and Angle had been left in charge of Snape. At first Fred and George had been against it, but when they couldn't decide who would stay or go, so they agreed to leave Ginny with them. Surprisingly the doctors had let the rest of them, all at once, back into Draca's room. Everyone seemed to be in shock.

Out of everyone, Draca seemed to be the one to take it the worst, and was the first one to say something. "GET HIM OUT!" she had obviously been trying to shout, but her hoarse voice came out in barely more than a whisper.

Draco looked over at Harry; about to say something smart when Hermione interrupted the beginning of what was sure to be an insult of some sort.

"What happened, Draca?"

Draca tore her eyes from Harry to glare at the bushy haired girl walking towards her from the center of the crowd. "Get away from me. The only people who can save me are the Weasley Twins."

Hermione smiled politely. "That's where you're wrong. As far as I know, I'll be more help to you than them."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Draca demanded.

"I'm-" Hermione started.

"She's to be trusted, Draca." Draco said. Draca made no farther argument as Hermione approached her.

"Draca, you have to tell me exactly what happened." Hermione said.

Draca looked to her father once more. Was he sure this lady could be trusted? What if she was a double agent? AND Harry was in the room… he was sure to wring her neck for what she had done…

"Draca," Harry said gently. "In order for us to help you, we _have_ to know _exactly_ what happened."

To Draca his voice sounded soft and sincere, but instead of convincing her that he was here to help her, it's effect was rather the opposite.

_Reverse Psychology. _She thought darkly, of Harry she demanded, "And why would you, The Boy Who Lived, come to the aid of the daughter of a servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the one and only Dark Lord?"

"To show you just how much I care, not only for everything and everyone I love, but also for those that consider themselves my enemies. I want you to know that there is always someone who cares. You might not know they care, or expect them to, but they do."

"And why, Mr. Oh-so-loved-by-his-parents-and-everybody-else-in-both-worlds-Potter, do you care for me?" She demanded, assuming it was all a sham.

"First off, I'm not even close to being loved by both worlds. My Muggle family hates me so much that, if they could have gotten away with it, would have gotten rid of me long ago. They purposely made my life a living hell, in hopes that I would give up and die. To them I was unpure, handicapped, mental, unworthy to live among them at all.

"In the Wizarding world, the kind of love everyone feels for me is artificial. I'm a star, nothing more. I simply evaded death a time or two. I'm not a people person, I'm not loved any more than you are."

"YES YOU ARE!" Draca shouted. "YOU'RE PARENTS DIED FOR YOU!"

"A lot that did for me!" Harry shouted back, ignoring completely the fact that he was arguing adult matters with a four-year-old. "I was thrown into a living hell where I was _HATED_! They didn't even _pretend_ to like me. I was locked under a fucking staircase for _most _of my childhood for Merlin's Sake!

"Then to top it all off, when I grew up enough to attend Hogwarts, I find everybody wants to be my friend… but why? Because while being locked up in a _broom_ closet everybody _but_ me knew who I was. I was told many people loved me. I was the best friend of everybody. Yet there were only four or five people who actually ever meant it when they said, "Friends-For-Ever".

"When I was living with the Dursleys, I wasn't only locked away from the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds, but my own as well. I didn't know my past. I didn't know my parents loved me. Hell, I didn't know what love was, so when I went to Hogwarts, I couldn't tell the lies from the truth."

"But they _died_ for you." Draca stressed.

"I didn't know that." Harry said, no longer shouting. "I didn't even know they were murdered. I was simply told they died in a car crash."

Draca looked up at Harry, tears welling up in her eyes. Could he really have gone through some of the same emotional crashes as she had? Did he really understand? He was The Boy-Who-Lived, the one everyone loved, was he really that much like her?

"I-I, Mummy, no. D-daddy cam home with, with that Potter Doll. He looked angry." Draca started. "Mummy looked anxious and I was bored and highly disgusted when Daddy gave it to me. I had asked what _I _was supposed to do with it. It was a _Potter _doll. Not only was it Harry, but it was a _DOLL_! A cursed, ugly, smelly, baby toy, stinking DOLL! What the hell was I to do with a doll?"

The Weasley Twins, Hermione, Ron and Harry stared at Draca… Had a four-year-old just cursed?

"I asked Daddy that and he simply told me to have fun with it (Draco sat down on one of the serving tables and placed his head in his hands guiltily.). And the first thing that came to mind was voodoo," Draca couldn't look Harry in the eye, so she glanced down at her bed sheet. "I-I had read about it (The group, excluding Draco who's head was still in his hands, stared at Draca.) in my encyclopedia (This statement only attacked more stares. Not only could she read but also she could read encyclopedias, and she tended to curse… was this really a four-year-old?). I didn't know what else to do so, I decided to try it. I mean, why not?"

"Why not?" Draco suddenly shouted, raising his head from his hands. "I'll tell you why not! You're four years old! And voodoo is dangerous! Anything could have gone wrong, you _moron_!"

Draca's eyes widened with tears. He father had never yelled at her like that.

"Where the bloody hell was your mother?" Draco continued ranting.

Draca hardened. "She encouraged me. She gave me the pins, set up the viewing circle and literally tucked me into my death before she left."

"That fu-" Draco began to rant again, cursing Pansy.

"_Don't _insult the dead!" Hermione roared at Draco. Turning to Draca she said more politely, "I'm sure she didn't mean it, Draca. Please continue your story."

"Sh-she's dead?" Draco asked, suddenly shaking, his hands returning to his head.

"SHE HATES ME!" Draca began ranting, reminding Harry of her father. "DON'T TELL ME SHE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione nodded her head in the direction of Draco while motioning with her hands towards Harry and Ron. Ron gave her his best death glare, but she out did him with an icy glare of her own. Ron, holding Beth, Harry and Draco walked into the hallway to discuss Pansy's death.

With Draco taken care of, Hermione pulled Fred and George over to Draca's side.

"Tell us _how_ you performed your voodoo, Draca." Hermione said waving her wand. Suddenly a quill, ink and parchment popped out of thin air. "Make sure you get this _exactly_ right."

"W-why?" Draca didn't look too sure of herself anymore.

"Because," Hermione started as if speaking to a peer, "I placed a lot of spells on that doll and depending on what you tried, any number of those spells could have been activated."

"Oh." Draca said in understanding. "So you have to know what I did so you know what spells I activated so you can find the counter curses, right?"

Fred and George exchanged glances. Just how smart was this four-year-old?

"Exactly." Hermione beamed. "Let's get started shall w-"

Suddenly the door the boys had gone out of swung open again. Ron was standing there, eyes wide, skin white, freckles exposed, panic written plainly on his face. Yet there was something else mixed with it. Hermione took a couple of seconds and could only come up one answer: a sense of duty.

"Hermione," His voice said it all. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron passed Beth to Fred. "We have to go. Lord Voldemort is attacking at the St. James River, holding countless Muggles hostage and Harry's had enough. He's not going to let anybody else die because of him."

Hermione opened her eyes. "He's letting us go?" Disbelief showing on her face above her panic.

"He knows he has no choice." Ron said. "But someone has to help Draca and look over Beth while we fight. He knows he can't leave you to baby sit, Hermione, you are his best."

Hermione nodded but the Twins would have none of this.

"You are _not_ leaving _us_ (Fred pointed between himself and his identical twin) out of this action." Fred said firmly.

"Someone has to get to the bottom of Draca's illness. You two can join us as soon as you finish. " Hermione turned toward the twins with a suggestive smile, "Besides, two Weasleys can get the job done twice as fast."

Fred glared menacingly at Hermione while George picked up the quill and paper.

"Come on, Fred. The faster we get to the bottom of this, the faster we can kick so more death eater ass."

Hermione and Ron dashed out of the room to join Harry and Draco.

"What's the plan?" Hermione demanded as they began to sprint to the disparate spot.

Harry thought on it a moment. "I informed the Order of what we're going to do. We simply have to hold him off from killing anybody else until McGonagall can get there with her army."

"Ron said this was going to be the last battle, how are we going to finish him off?" Hermione asked.

"Did you warn Ginny, Katie and Angela?" Draco asked at the same time.

"Hermione must you sound so much like a reporter? And as for Ginny I didn't want her to rush over there. The Order will inform her soon enough. I told the Order that they have Snape under Civil Arrest, so they should be arriving there shortly." Harry answered.

"But, Harry, we have to have a plan!" Hermione argued.

"Does it look like we have time for a plan, Hermione?" Harry snapped. "If you can think of one before we get there let me know."

Hermione fell back a bit, lost in thought and a little injured. Ron placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, continuing to move forward at a fast rate.

"He's just a bit stressed is all," Ron said quietly.

"I know." Hermione said biting her bottom lip. "It's just that this, rushing into another battle thing is only going to cause more lives to be lost. We need a plan, Ronald."

"I'm working on it." He assured her.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, stopping suddenly.

"Yeah?" Ron asked running into Hermione slightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Ron replied, leaning down closer to her face. "I love you more than Harry loves Ginny."

"I didn't know that was possible." Hermione smiled softly, stretching onto the tips of her toes.

"Are you doubtful of my love?" Ron asked pretending to be hurt, all the while leaning in closer to her.

"Never." Hermione answered her lips brushing his.

Ron pulled Hermione to him and kissed her passionately, caressing her cheek and twirling a strand of her brown hair around his finger. Hermione had one hand at the nape of his neck, fingers extending into his red hair. Her other hand at the small of his back, pressing him ever so much closer to her.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away from Ron slightly. "Ronald."

"Yeah?" He asked trying to close the small distance between them in an attempt to reunite their lips.

Smiling sadly Hermione answered, "Don't die, okay. I'm counting on you to live through this, in case I don't make it-"

"You not make it?" Ron asked appalled. "Hermione, don't talk like that. It makes my chance of surviving sound hopeless…"

"Ronald, I'm serious." Hermione pleaded. "You have to live so you can come home and take care of Beth… with me."

Ron kissed her gently. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Hermione. Not even Voldemort is going to stop me."

"So, Hermione do you think we should apar-" Harry noticed that neither Hermione nor Ron were anywhere near him and Draco. "So much for sticking with me through all of the battles until the end…"

Draco smirked. "Let them go. They're most likely making a bit of last minute, don't-die-on-me love somewhere. They'll show up to help."

"I hope you're right…" Harry muttered. "Then again, on the other hand I won't have to worry about them dying in the battle if they never show."

"Way to stay positive," Draco said sarcastically. "I take it that's why you didn't tell Ginny either?"

Harry smiled grimly. "Yeah."

Draco shook his head, "You know if you die now, Ginny will never forgive you or herself for not being there."

Harry stared at him.

Draco simply said, "Meet you on the bank closest to the tower?" and disparated.

Harry looked around and found nobody to support him. This was the way it was supposed to be one on one, to the death. Harry disparated, but not towards the meeting place Draco had suggested. He was headed to the bank where he and Ginny had previously been making out.

"Shit, Ronald!"

"What, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione spun around 360 degrees on her heel, looking for any sign of Harry and Draco.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron muttered. "Draco ran off with Harry!"

"Uhhh-" Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"HE'S GONNA SELL HIM TO VOLDEMORT!" Ron shouted at her like she was stupid.

Hermione looked- to Ron's surprise- somewhat relieved, "I thought you were implying something else…"

Ron just stared at Hermione.

"Well, I suppose in order to save Harry, the only clue we have to go by is…"

"The St. James River." Ron finished for her. Hermione nodded.

"Goddamnit all! Where the fuck is Potter?" Draco growled to himself. "There is no way in hell I'm letting him back down o-"

"LOOKING FOR SOMEONE IN PARTICULAR, RIDDLE?" Harry mocked from the opposite side of the river, wand at his throat helping to project his voice across the water.

Draco felt the air current shift slightly as his Lord turned his attention from his captives. "_Good."_

Voldemort's voice was a simple slither yet somehow managed to project itself to ever y river smooth pebble up and down the river bed.

"_I was hoping you would step up to the plate and play hero once more, Potter."_

"I'M SURE YOU DID." Harry glared at his arch-enemy. "WHA'CHA GOT PLANNED THIS TIME? I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'RE NOT HERE TO KILL ME YOURSELF. AFTER ALL, YOU SAVE ALL YOUR DIRTY WORK FOR YOUR DEVOTED, BEWITCHED SLAVES—MY BAD, VASSALS."

"_Think you're being funny, Potter? Mocking the Greatest Wizard?"_

"I'M BEGINNING TO SEE WHERE CRABE AND GOYLE GOT THEIR THICKNESS FROM…" Harry muttered. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT DUMBLEDORE IS THE GREATEST WIZARD?"

"_Are you so daft as to believe that Dumbledore is still alive? You and I both know he is dead, there for making me the Greatest Wizard…"_

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE?" Harry demanded. "SNAPE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED DUMBLEDORE, NOT YOU. THERE FOR, USING YOUR LOGIC, DOES THAT NOT MAKE EVEN SNAPE A GREATER WIZARD THAN YOU?"

"_How dare you… What is to stop me from killing you now?" _Voldemort took a step closer to his edge of the river.

"I am." Ronald Weasley said appearing three or four steps in front of Harry.

"And I." His wife, Hermione Weasley added, appearing by his side.

Harry stepped up equal to his friends, Ron on his left and Hermione on his right, and pulled his wand from his throat saying, "What're you two doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Demanded Hermione. "Where else are we supposed to be?"

"I think Potter here was assuming he could take care of Voldemort before you two finished your don't-die-on-me love." Draco supplied.

"What the-" Ron's ears growing red as he took a threatening step towards Draco.

"He thought he could do this by himself." Draco added.

"Completely ignoring common sense, like normal." Hermione murmured pulling Ron away from Draco slightly. "Let's not give Voldemort an advantage…"

"I have a plan." Harry said suddenly.

"You do?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I know what Voldemort's last loop-hole is… I just need a decoy for a minute so I can destroy it."

"I'll do it." Ron offered.

Harry shook his head. "I need you and Hermione here with me. We need to cast the killing curse together."

"Three's the magic number…" Hermione said in agreement.

Harry looked to Draco and their eyes locked for a moment. Harry read the fright in Draco's eyes it was almost suffocating. Suddenly Harry saw him laps into a slight revere, making Harry remember what Draca had shouted at him:

"…YOUR PARENTS DIED FOR YOU…"

"Draco," Harry said feeling slightly guilty. "You don't have to do this."

Yet again Draco's facial expression had changed. "Yes I do."

Harry tried to stare him down, tried to intimidate him into changing his mind. When Harry realized looks alone weren't going to change Draco's mind he added, "What about, Draca?"

Draco looked directly at Harry and said, "You need the decoy, she needs a guardian and I need to live up to both of the women in my life's standards."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances.

"Hermione and Ron are my witnesses. I leave Draca in you and Ginny's care." With that Draco was gone from them.

Ron and Hermione stood gapping at Harry. "Remind me to tell Ginny she and I have an adopted daughter, okay?"

Ron and Hermione continued staring.

"We don't have time to waste, his sacrifice will only buy us a few minutes, let's make his life worth it."

Ron was pale and looked aghast, "What's the plan again, Harry?"

"When you hear me cast the killing curse, you do the same."

"We're not going to go on the old "one-two-three"?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"No. I have to go first." Harry said not meeting Ron and Hermione's eyes. "Ready?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

**(A/N: Backtracking slightly…)**

"Ginny! What's going on?" Minerva McGonagall demanded storming into the now run down Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop. "I get an Owl from you telling me that you have a Snape in custody and then I get one from Potter saying-"

"Wait!" Ginny shouted over McGonagall. "You've heard from Harry?"

McGonagall gave Ginny one of her professor glares as the rest of the Order crammed into the back storage room. "What do you mean? You haven't heard?"

"Haven't heard what?" Ginny asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing, something was up, and she could smell it.

"Perhaps Potter was keeping from you purposely…"

"You're going to tell me now!" Ginny said raising her wand.

"Ginny!" Kat said jumping up suddenly. "Calm down. What ever Harry's up to he'll be okay!"

Kat wrestled Ginny's wand from her hands as two members of the Order brought Snape up to McGonagall.

"Get him out of my sight." She said sourly. "Take him back to headquarters. Guard him well, he escapes and I shall hold you, four, yes you two are joining them, accountable."

"Yes, ma'am." The four Members muttered as they left.

Turning to Ginny McGonagall motioned towards the chairs. "We're going to need to sit down in order to think this one through clearly."

Ginny, Kat, Angle and the rest of the Order Members sat down at the worktable. Looking around Ginny noticed that the other Members included her parents, the Lupins, numerous teachers from Hogwarts and other people Ginny wasn't sure she knew. Some how she found comfort in know they were all here to back Harry up.

"Tell us what you know, then we'll discuss what we know." Ginny said.

McGonagall nodded. "Harry sent a letter by Owl from the St. James River telling us that Fred and George are taking care of Beth and Draca. Plus he said something about finding the last loop-hole and getting rid of it, no longer letting Voldemort scar either worlds."

"Ginny what is it?" Mrs. Weasley demanded as her daughter paled.

"H-H-Harry's scar…!"

Ginny ran out of the shop and the others followed rather bewildered. Kat and Angel tried to explain, but they weren't sure they had it right…

"We've got to get to the St. James River and stop Harry!" Ginny exclaimed before disapartaing (**a/n: sorry about the spelling guys… please forgive me!)**

Worried that she might be too late and hoping she was wrong Ginny shouted with all of her heart, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione and Ron shouted moments after him.

Instead of one figure falling, Ginny saw two, one evil, the other good.

She felt her heartbreak as she ran towards her one true love sobbing his name over and over again, "Harry! Harry! Harry you promised…Harry!"

**Author's Notes: **This is the second to last chapter of this story… there for meaning that the next chapter is the last! Yay! This will be the first story I've ever finished… lol. Anyway, please review, I enjoy reading your opinions!


	13. Forgotten Hero

**The Boy Who Lived, Loved and Saved-Not Only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as Well**

By Raekitty13

**Declaimer:** You know what, I'll let you in on a little secret. I really am JKR! And I'd rather write Fan Fic stories than the seventh book in my famous Harry Potter series...

**Author's Notes:** This is the last chapter. I'm so excited. I'm finally finishing my first fan fic, I promised myself when I started writing that I would stick with one story until I had it finished. We all know that didn't work, but I will finish this fic first, my other ones are going to end up longer than this one. I really have to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed for this fic. It hasn't been very good at all, yet every single one of you have review and given amazing words of encouragement and I must tell you just how appreciated you as readers and reviewers are! I never would have finished this story with out you! As for the totally awesome people who reviewed for chapter 12 (Sciencegirl92, kaypgirl, VampireLover and Luna32) you guys rule! Thank you EVER so MUCH!

**Chapter Thirteen- Forgotten Hero**

Ginny looked around her parents back yard. There were children running around everywhere, most of them had red hair. The laughter of the children was delightful and set such a bubbly mood that it was damn near impossible to be sad.

Draca, chasing Ron's youngest son, Jason, whizzed past Ginny setting her spinning slightly. Ginny smiled as Beth chased after the two of them calling out the statistics of them falling and hurting themselves at the rate they were running. She was Hermione's daughter through and through.

Fred and George's kids were teaching the Lupin children how to set of dung bomb with out getting caught, occasionally setting them off on a relative or two. Their squeals of laughter and rude adult cursing at the horrid smell simply adding to the ecstatic mood. Nobody really seemed to have any worries and the mood was catching.

Ever since that fateful day, nobody really seemed to realize how lucky they were to be alive. Sure, Voldemort had been killed once and for all but the death eaters were still out there plotting. Maybe they wouldn't be able to bring him back again but then they could choose a new leader and still attack other helpless, carefree wizards. Just because they had won a big battle, it didn't leave room to party like drunken idiots. They had slaughtered the leader, not the entire enemy.

It had been five years yet all anybody had truly accomplished was to make fools of themselves. Hogwarts still hadn't been re-opened. The Ministry was still corrupt and murders were happening left and right. People just overlooked such happenings thinking those kinds of things don't happen close to home.

Ginny's eyes swept over the back yard once again. Her mother and father were floating food from the kitchen to the picnic tables. Other adults were rounding up the children and advising them to wash their hands. Everyone was in a happy go lucky mood. Everyone except for the dark haired, green eyed boy sitting under a far off tree.

Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes as she thought of the legend of The Boy Who Lived. Indeed he did live, but he lived the life of an empty shell.

Harry didn't know who he was. He had no clue why young wizards idolized him. He couldn't grasp why Ginny loved him, why she had clung to him for dear life when he had awoken from his comma. He didn't understand why she of all people would be crying over the thought of him being dead.

The thought of Harry not remembering, not knowing how they had felt about each other killed her daily. Five years and she was still hoping, still praying that perhaps he would gather a simple fleeting memory of what their life had been like before he had attempted suicide to save both worlds he was cruelly linked to. But everyday she woke up in her small house with Draca and he in St. Mungo's metal ward.

He was always invited, welcomed and allowed to attend the Weasley family reunions. But he always sat beneath the same weeping willow in the far garden. Never talking to anyone, barely existing. He just stared off into space. It hurt to watch him but it hurt even more to sit next to him and have him not know her. To sit next to him and have him not return her love, it was devastating beyond belief.

Harry.

"Ginny, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley called out to Ginny. "Will you go tell Harry its time to eat?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ginny pulled herself together and gathered all of her Gryffindor Courage. She reached Harry's side in approximately thirteen foot steps, the number of children they had wanted to have. Tears blurred her eyes as she sat down next him.

"Hey, Harry." she whispered.

Harry turned his face up towards her. His face lit up, "Ginny!"

She smiled, waiting for him to grab her face a kiss her a million times over.

"Long time no see, huh?" He asked.

Ginny tried hard not to show her disappointment. "Yeah."

She must have done a horrible job of doing so because Harry studied her face hard. His features softened and he looked troubled. "Look, Ginny, I know I'm not the man you once loved, and I know I probably will never be that man again, but maybe… Maybe, if you gave me the chance, I-I could prove to you that the man I am now is just as good, if not better for you. Maybe you and I could start all over again. M-maybe you and I could get to know the new me together. M-m-maybe we could make new memories together, ones I can see from my own perspective and not from other peoples'.

"I- I know that's kind of rude for me to ask of you. A-and you obviously don't want something like that, I mean you never come to visit me by yourself and I'm sure that it must have damn near killed you to find out I didn't remember who you were, who I was. But I, I don't know what it is about you- not yet- but I really like you, and if you give me the second chance I need, I know I can love you the way you want me to.

"We might be behind the others, we might have gotten off to a bad start, but I think we'll make it. We'll make it- that is if you even want to give it a try." Harry looked nervous and unsure of himself.

"Harry James Potter, are you asking me out?" Ginny asked, shock written across her face.

"Umm," Harry's face flushed a deep crimson.

"Look who gets to relive his teen years all over again!" Fred sang each winking at Harry from where they stood at the garden gate.

"Lucky you!" George added. "You have Ginny to show you the ropes."

Fred winked at him again. "No worries, Mate, you'll be a man again soon"  
"Fred Weasley! I'm gonna kick your-!" Ginny exclaimed, face flushing as she reached for her wand. But Fred and George were gone within a heart beat. Ginny turned back to Harry and offered him her hand. "I'd be delighted to try this again, Harry."

**Author's Notes:** The End! I'm sorry this story was so terrible, especially the last chapter- I've never been good with endings. I am really and truly ever so grateful to everybody who has made it this far in my first fic. I wish I could promise my others will be better, but I'm no pro. THANKS YOU GUYS FOR READING!!! -Raekitty13-


End file.
